Here Comes the Groom
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien has built his dream company, Kwami, and he's happy to finally be free from his father. But when his visa is close to expiring, he needs a temporary wife to help him not get sent back to Paris to his father. And what better wife than a up and coming fashion designer that he doesn't know? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hullo! This might be the only update for today, because I go to work at 5 pm, and it's already almost 2 pm, but it's still something! :D Yes, this is one of the continuous stories I was telling you about, this will probably be updated once a week until it's done. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet. But I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and yeah. Onward! C:_

 _~Responses to Little Minou~_

 _Btw, if you were confused on what minou means, it means kitten cx_

 _Jokermask18: I like dogs more too, but I thought Plagg would feel more jealousy if it was another cat xD and thank you c:_

 _Pweety Pretty: Aw, thank you :3 I'm glad you like it._

 _GuardianAngel1234567: Yes, poor Plagg. He has to deal with a cute, but mischievous kitten c: Marinette would probably die of cuteness, I think she likes cats, I'm not sure actually._

 _Yellow 14: Thank you! :D And I will, don't worry. Actually, I thought about that, but the thing is, I can't send messages to 50 people whenever I get them xD I'm just too busy, with work, Homecoming, and I'm also in 5 clubs. I like to respond to the messages when I update because that's how I want to show appreciation to the Penguin Chibi Army ;D Plus, it's the easiest way for me._

 _Thank you to Annabella Prinx, NightCrow712, corejudith, and isabellasc2305 for putting Little Minou in your favorites!_

 _Alright, so before I start, this story may or may not based on the movie 'The Proposal', so if there's any similarity, it's from there, but I did not steal any lines from the movie nor did I watch it before making this story. Chibi's promise. Also, all of the main characters will be in it, supporting and recurring, maybe not so much. And some of the villains will be in it, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will not, I'm sorry. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the movie 'The Proposal'. Also, Marinette and most of the characters are older._

 _Onward! And there is cursing in the story, if you don't like it, please refrain from reading certain parts. But it won't heavily have cursing, just little parts of it._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Little Problem**

The hustle and movements in the office was always present in the morning. People were copying papers, filing files, and mostly doing little tasks.

Mondays were always mundane, but one fashion designer was calm and collected. Marinette sat at her desk, doodling and sketching for the new clothing line in progress. Alya walked into her cubicle, holding a hot cup of espresso for her best friend. They had been best friends since high school, and they never lost touch after graduating. Both of them decided to travel to New York to study in college.

Alya decided to study journalism while Marinette decided to study fashion, of course. They had graduated from college recently and now they were living together as roommates, both working at the up and coming popular fashion company, 'Kwami.'

"Hey Mari, I got your coffee." Alya stated. Marinette smiled at her and grabbed the coffee. "Thanks Alya! It's a busy morning today, isn't it?" Marinette questioned. "Oh, they're trying to get their work done before he comes in."

"Before who comes in?" Marinette asked. "The boss, he's coming back from vacation today." Marinette tilted her head curiously. She had started working at the fashion company a couple months ago, but she had never met the boss before. He was always occupied with meetings and such.

"The boss is supposed to be really nice, but if you mess with him, you're screwed." Kim stated, walking past by. Kim was a bodyguard for the building, and he made sure to protect every single worker every day. Alya rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, Mari."

"Oh no, guys! The boss is heading up this way! Get ready!" Most of the workers scrambled to shove papers away, and rushing to get back to their desks. "Well, gotta go Mari! Fashion updates don't just upload themselves!" Alya yelled, running back to her desk. Marinette rolled her eyes and continued to sketch.

"He's walking this way!" Alix yelled frantically. All of the workers were quiet and working when they heard the elevator ding.

The elevator doors opened up and Marinette turned around to get a look to see who's causing all of the hurriedness. A tall blonde wearing a black crisp tux came out of the elevator, wearing shades. He had his hands in his dress pants and he had his assistant Rose behind him, carrying some of his items and a cup of coffee.

As he walked by, he greeted some of the workers warmly with a smile and continued to walk down to his office. As he got closer to Marinette's desk, she gasped softly. He stopped right in front of her, his mouth thin. Then he smiled brightly at her. "Good morning Marinette."

He then walked away, going straight into his office. Marinette blinked and then blushed softly. "H-h-e knows my name…"

* * *

Adrien walked into his office and saw Nino leaning his body against the desk, his arms crossed. Adrien blinked and grinned. "Hey buddy-"

"Don't hey buddy me, Adrien. We need to talk. NOW." Adrien groaned under his breath. "What is it now?"

Nino pulled out a tablet and showed it to Adrien. On the screen, Adrien's father was there, staring at him. Adrien's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Hello son. It has been quite a while since we've spoken to each other."

"Are you here to tell me how disappointed you are about how I didn't take over the company after I graduated college? Upset because I moved to New York? What is it?"

"Son, if you recall, in order to move to New York, you had to get a visa, correct?" Adrien nodded. "Yes, but why is this coming up now?"

"Your visa is going to expire in 30 days, and our deal was that you had to be married before the visa expired."

… _Oh shit…_

"And once your visa expires, the other part to the deal was for you to come back to Paris and to take over the company for the rest of your life."

Adrien was so busy building his company, he totally forgot about the deal he and his father made before Adrien left for New York. "Of course, you could just marry Chloe." Adrien's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "No no, that won't be necessary! I um…I already have a wife! We're getting married in 30 days!" Adrien yelled.

Nino's eyes widened at his sentence. "Oh? You do?" His father questioned. "Yes, yes! And I didn't tell you because I was going to invite you to the wedding personally! It's in Paris!" Adrien replied sheepishly. "Oh, congratulations son. And what's her name?"

"Her name is…Marinette." Nino shook his head, mouthing 'Don't do it.'

"I look forward to meeting this Marinette when you come back to Paris. Goodbye son." His father replied, logging off the video chat. Nino put the tablet on the table and stared at Adrien.

Adrien smiled sheepishly and Nino yelled, "DUDE, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I um…am getting married?" Adrien responded hesitantly. "Dude, you don't even know Marinette! And what makes you think she's gonna to agree to pretend to be your fiancé?! I think you should call your dad back and tell him you were just pranking him!"

"Nino, I can't go back to work for my dad. It took me years to build this company, and I'm not going to let one little visa stop me from my dreams. I left Paris for freedom, if I go back, I can never be free." Adrien whispered.

"But what about-"

"I'll handle Marinette." Adrien replied, cutting him off. Nino stared at him for a minute and groaned. "Fine, but only because you're my best friend."

* * *

Adrien peeked his head out of the door, and saw Marinette getting ready for her lunch break. Adrien slowly walked over to her. She didn't see him come out, so she bumped into her and fell. "Ow…" Marinette replied. "Oh my lord, I'm so sorry Marinette!" Adrien said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"It's fine, really, nothing broken Mr. Agreste."

"Oh please, call me Adrien. Can I make it up to you? Can I buy you lunch?" Marinette blinked slowly. "Uh…sure."

Adrien and Marinette went into the elevator, and he pushed the button, making the doors close. The building had 15 floors, and on the 13th floor, the food court was full of people eating lunch, laughing and talking, chattering on the phone.

Adrien went over to the pick-up line and got his sandwich and he picked up some noodles for Mari. They found am empty table and they sat down, starting to eat.

"So Marinette, I know we don't know each other well, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Mhm? Wait, I'm not getting fired, am I?" Marinette asked in worry. "No no, not at all!" Adrien reassured. Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's…about something else. You see, I originally came from France."

"Me too!" Marinette replied. Adrien smiled and continued. "My father wanted me to work for him, but I refused. So I graduated high school and moved out here to start Kwami. But the deal was, I had to be married before my visa expired. And the visa expires in 30 days."

Marinette creased her forehead in worry. "Oh no! So did you find a wife yet?" Adrien stared at her. "I'm looking right at her."

Marinette's face turned red. "W-w-what?"

"I really need your help, Mari. I will do anything if you agree." Marinette smirked. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"I want you to beg on your knees, propose like you mean it, and you also have to agree to let me design an entire line of clothing for the fall line. Every girl wants to be proposed to, after all."

"WHAT?! No, no way, not happening." Adrien replied. "Then I guess you'll have to go back to Paris." Mari got up and started to walk away, but Adrien grabbed her wrist quickly. "No! Wait…so all I have to do is let you design the full line, and you'll do it?"

Marinette nodded. "Don't forget the proposal." Adrien glared at her and grumbled. Adrien slowly got on one knee and looked at her. "Marinette…oh sweet, beautiful Marinette."

"Good, good keep going." At this point, everyone in the food court crowded around them, gasping and whispering. "Adrien and Marinette were dating?"

"Adrien and Mari?"

"You mean; Adrien wasn't gay?" Adrien grred under his breath. _This is so embarrassing; I'll get her for this…_

"Marinette, would you marry me?" Marinette thought about it and then smiled. "I guess." Adrien scoffed and stood up, brushing his knees. A guy from the elevator was watching the whole entire thing. He narrowed his eyes at the 'couple'.

"Something's not right about this…"

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! What do you think? Think you can guess who the guy was at the end? :D Hint: He wasn't mentioned in the story, yet. More characters will appear of course later on. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you for the next chapter! Byeeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hi! Yes, I am still sick, but I will refuse to be sick on Homecoming night! Nope! Nah! Nu-uh! Not having it! Yes, I'm taking cold medicine, the sooner the quicker to get rid of this monster. I will not be doing favorites list again…sorry…but I'll response to your reviews!_

 _~Responses to A Good Mother~_

 _NormanTheGreat: Yay! :D_

 _BunnyJCai22: Is that a good o wow or a bad o wow?_

 _~Responses to Best Birthday Ever~_

 _Dreamnight Wish: Hehe. Chloe is a vain person, so I just thought she'd want more golden bathtubs :D_

 _BunnyJCai22: Oh, I made you squeal :3 (That's not creepy, right?)_

 _~Responses to Here Comes the Groom~_

 _Guest: It's not Hawkmoth, I'm not sure if I should put him in yet. The villains I have planned is Volpina and The Mime. It's not Roger Cop either._

 _MiraculousSims: Thank you! And next chapter is this one! :D_

 _~Responses to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Pinksakura271: Ooooo, good cat puns! :D People want more, so do you guys want a part 2 to Late Night Snacks? Let me know. Also, your name reminds me of the Youtuber, Princess Sakura Serenity. I love her :D Do you watch her? If not, she does the most wonderful voice-acting! I love the comics that she dubs c:_

 _BunnyJCai22: I'm glad you love it :D_

 _~Responses to Little Minou~_

 _Guest: Hehe :3 Plagg does what he wants xD If I make a part 2 of this, maybe. You mean one shot updates or Little Minou update? :D_

 _Guest: Yeah, serves you right Plagg! ;P_

 _~Responses to No More~_

 _Pinksakura271: Well, Marinette was more concerned with helping Adrien then noticing that :P Yeah, good job Marinette! THE RED MOUSE WAS JEALOUS AND HE WANTED MARI ALL FOR HIMSELF. I like them too xD_

 _MattPac: Oh, how the tables have turned. Reminds me of at least 25% of the guy population. Nah, Marinette's not secretly evil, at least I hope not. And no, you had me lost at that part. Yes, I know some guys aren't jerks, but not everyone is pure. Girls can be like that too. It could be anyone._

 _Pinksakura271: Ehhhh, I don't know. I usually don't continue one-shots xD We'll see what I can come up with :3_

 _~Responses to Ponytails~_

 _Applegirl247: It is actually a comic, I watched a dub of it on Princess Sakura Serenity's channel, I'm glad you're glad :D and thank you :3_

 _Lady: YES. JUST YES. I WANT THEM TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOTS OF FLUFF._

 _BunnyJCai22: Hehe xD_

 _~Responses to True Identity~_

 _Geekygirl20000: OMG THANK YOU. I'M GLAD._

 _NWA28: xD That's like my mom too._

 _BunnyJCai22: ~giggles~ :3_

 _~Responses to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Jokermask18: Oh, thank you! I will do everything in my power to make sure this cold doesn't stay for long e.e_

 _Onward!_

* * *

Nathanael peeked at the 'couple' through the cameras in the security room. He eyed them with jealously as Mr. Agreste led Marinette to his office. "What is your guys' secret? You couldn't have dating this whole time…" Nathaneal muttered. Max opened the door, flooding some light in the room. "Nathaneal, the team is looking for you! You're 5.6224759930304 seconds late!"

Nathanael turned off the cameras and smiled at Max. "Coming!" Max ran off, leaving the door open. Nathanael narrowed his eyes in determination. "I _will_ find out what's going on. Time to do some investigating…"

* * *

Marinette nervously walked into Adrien's office, following Adrien. She had never been in here before, it made her a bit uncomfortable to invade the space he had worked for. She glanced around, observing the space.

He had green walls with a black desk filled with paperwork, a laptop, some pens, and a picture of a blond-haired lady. She eyed the picture closer and noticed that she kinda looks like Adrien.

 _Maybe that's his mother?_

 _"_ Is that...your mother?" Adrien glanced over at the picture and sighed. "Yes...but we don't talk about her." Marinette tilted her head in curiosity and she sat on a black leather chair, waiting for him to sit down

Adrien closed the door and walked over to his cluttered desk. He sat down, looking at Marinette. "So, before we can, you know, get married, we should at least get to-"

Suddenly, the door to his office slammed open. Marinette's eyes widened and she turned around to see who it was. Adrien looked over at the door and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when he was interrupted. It was Nathanael, slowly growling. "Yes Nathanael, what is it?"

"Mr. Argeste, you remember how not only that I work as a graphic designer, but that I also work as a U.S immigration agent, correct?"

"Yes…but what does that have to do with slamming my door open?" Adrien questioned. "You see, as the owner of the company Kwami, one would think you're really popular with the ladies. But as the years went by, you were never seen with anyone."

"Yeah?" Adrien replied. "Yes. So tell me, how did the owner of Kwami ended up being engaged after coming back from vacation and with an employee who has only been here for a couple of months?" Nathanael questioned.

"Simple, when I met her, I instantly fell in love with her. When I saw her, she was the only person I saw in the room." Marinette blushed rapidly and squeaked. "Bullshit. Did you know that this is a crime of fraud? Don't think we all don't know about the visa. I think you're only marrying her to get your ass out of deportation!" Nathanael yelled.

Adrien's face paled. _Crap!_ "Adrien smirked and kissed Marinette's hand "Mari and I are deeply in love, no visa can change that." Nathanael frowned deeply. "Admit it, Adrien, you're practically fucked."

Adrien smiled. "Marinette and I will see you at the wedding, yes?" Nathanael groaned in frustration. "Alright, since you guys are going with this shit story, I'm going to have to interview you both about each other. _Separately._ If your answers don't match in 2 weeks, then Mr. Pretty Boy and Ms. Gorgeous, Sexy Marinette will have to get to know each other more _in jail."_

Marinette's head had a sweat drop, and Adrien grinned. "Looking forward to being interviewed, Nathanael."

Nathanael walked to the door and winked at Marinette. "When you want a _real_ man, call me sweet thing."

Marinette shuddered in disgust as he shut the door hard. Adrien looked at Marinette with a smile. "So, why don't we get to know each other Marinette?" Marinette blinked at him and jumped up from her seat in disbelief. "Are you serious?! First you might be deported, now we might end up going to jail?! I don't know if I can do this?!"

Marinette marched to the door and opened it and a hand shut the door before she could escape. Marinette gasped as she felt Adrien behind her, panting. "Mari. I know you're scared, but you said you would help me. I can't do this without you…I need you." Marinette turned around slowly and looked at Adrien's pleading eyes.

"Please. You're the only girl that can do this. We need to be strong. We can't let jerks like Nathanael bring us down." Adrien whispered. Marinette noticed how close they were to each other. Marinette looked up at him and nodded. "O-okay."

Adrien backed away and stood near her. "I'm going to visit Paris next weekend; you should come too. It'll give you more info about me. Rose will inform you of all of the details." Marinette nodded and walked to the door. "Oh Mari?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Bring something cute." Adrien winked and she blushed, rushing out of the office.

* * *

Marinette was sketching the fall line when Alya slammed her hand on her sketchbook. Marinette looked up at Alya. "Yes?" Marinette asked calmly.

"HOW COULD YOU BE ENGAGED AND NOT TELL ME?!" Alya screeched. Marinette blinked slowly. "Huh?"

"I SAW THE VIDEO! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TELL ME?! NOT ONLY AM I YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE SCOOP FIRST?!" Alya whined. Marinette giggled. "Sorry! It was just out of the blue!" _Well not really, I had to convince him to do it…_

"So you DO know Mr. Agreste! The other day you told me that you didn't even know him." Marinette's eyes widened and she nervously babbled, "I was sick the other day, I didn't know what I was talking about!" Alya stared at Marinette and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm gonna grab some lunch, coming?"

"Nah, I'll get some later." Marinette replied. Alya nodded and left the cubicle to grab some food. Marinette kept on sketching and suddenly, she saw a rose with a card attached to it. She looked around and saw no one there.

She curiously opened the card and it read, "Rose sent you an email, can't wait to see you on the plane trip to Paris next weekend, Sincerely, Adrien."

Marinette blushed softly as she twirled the rose in her hand, sniffing it happily.

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry if it wasn't as long as you wanted, but the cold monster refuses to let me go any further. Yes, it's Nathanael, and the Evillistrator won't appear in HCTG since Nathanael's already in it xD First the visa, now the little tomato child is trying to send them to jail! So many problems man! Bai :D_

 _Also, another question, who is your favorite villain in Miraculous Ladybug? C; Mine is Dark Cupid._


	3. Chapter 3

_Penguin: It's Wednesday! You know what that means! :D IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER HTCG UPDATE YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

 _~Responses to Draw With Me?~_

 _Arris Karis: Aw, thank you! :D_

 _Pinksakura271: Hi :3 I know, I just feel like I have to say once I slightly disappear from the life of writing. xD Oh yeah, Chat yelling at Gabriel was a good one too. I felt like Mari was not happy to team up with me xD LMAO I LOVE IT WHEN SHE GETS FLUSTERED, THE FLUFF IS REAL. I feel like she does care about him, it's just the fact that I think Gabriel influences her a bit. Yes, he should have the freedom to do what he pleases. Oh yay, I got it right! :D ~is so proud~ I felt like they would have more of a relationship if they weren't able to touch, because I consider touch as a part of forming any kind of relationships: Friends, lovers, etc. Well he wanted to be with her xD This story was one of my favorites to write :3 Well, Adrien isn't usually mean, so that's why it's not expected from him. And he was just teasing her, he didn't mean to call her a washboard on purpose ;P_

 _Mayuralover: I have never seen it until recently. And thank you :D_

 _Forward! (~munches on popcorn~)_

* * *

Mari was rushing to the airport, trying to make it to her flight on time. Rose told her that the flight was at 6 am. And of course, Mari didn't wake up on time. It was now 5:55 am, and Mari hurriedly went to the check-in.

Mari handed her ticket to the lady. "Late…must…hurry…" she breathed out, panting. The lady looked at the ticket. "Oh, you're on the private jet. One moment, ma'am."

 _Wait._

 _Hold the fuck up._

 _HE HAS A PRIVATE JET?!_ Mari though as her eyes widened. Well, she shouldn't be surprised, he is the owner of Kwami. But she didn't expect to be on a private jet.

A security guard came up to her and took her bags. "Mr. Agreste is waiting for you outside, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Follow me."

The guard walked forward and Mari followed him outside to the landing areas. Mari fixed her skirt in nervousness. She wanted to looked presentable meeting his father, of course. She was wearing a red pencil skirt with a white long-sleeved blouse and a black belt tied around it. She had her hair up and wore red cherry lipstick and black pumps.

They went outside near the landing areas and went to the jet with Adrien's initials on it. Adrien was waiting on the steps to the jet door, smirking at Mari. He was wearing a grey tux with a black tie and a white shirt underneath and black dress shoes. He had sunglasses on him and his hands were deep in his suit pockets.

"Well, seems like you didn't wake up early, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He teased. Mari rolled her eyes. "I'm always late. It's a curse." Adrien held out his hand and Mari blinked at it slowly. "Well, we don't have all day!" Adrien exclaimed.

Mari shook her head and took his hand. He slowly pulled her up to the jet door and stepped aside for Mari. "Ladies first."

"Oh thank you." Mari replied. She stepped into the jet and she looked around the plane. The jet walls were golden brown, and the seats were white and leathery. The carpeting was black and there was a hot tub in the corner.

"Wow." Mari whispered. "Amazed, princess?" Adrien asked. Mari turned around to look at him. "Well, some married couples have pet names, I figured we should have some too." Mari looked at him, giving him a 'Really?' look. "Just try it." Adrien said.

"Okay…kitty." Adrien slowly smiled. "There we go."

"Attention passengers, we will be preparing to take off shortly. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." A voice rang through the jet. Mari glanced at him. "You have your own flight attendant?"

"Sometimes, being owner has its' own perks. For examples: Free shit." Adrien shrugged.

* * *

Mari and Adrien were sitting next to each other as they were in the air. Mari scrolled through the fashion magazines while Adrien was watching her. _Watching her scroll through the latest magazines is kinda impressive…_ Adrien thought.

Adrien watched her for a bit more and then cleared his throat. "So princess, since we're supposed to know everything about each other, why don't you tell me more about yourself."

"Well, my favorite color is pink, I used to work in a bakery, I-"

"No no no, not that generic shit. I already know that from your files. Let's get a little more personal."

"Wait, you read my files?" Mari questioned. "I read everyone's files."

"But why?" Mari asked. "I don't want to be that cranky boss who yells at their employees to get back to work, plus I want to know everyone on a personal level." Mari gasped. _He really is something else…_

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Tell me about yourself, what makes Mari…Mari?" Adrien questioned.

"Well…I fear spiders." _(A/N: I think she's scared of spiders but not sure because there's rumors that there will be a spider villain and that Ladybug will be scared of it, so we'll see.)_

"Spiders?" Adrien questioned. Mari looks down at the ground. "Yes…if I even see a spider, I freak out. It's embarrassing, I know…"

Adrien grunted and put his finger underneath Mari's chin and lifted her head up. Mari looked at him in surprise. "If they were any spiders, I'd kill them all." _(A/N: ~cues the awws~)_

Mari gasped softly and Adrien's face softened. "Can't have my princess be scared, how else would I see your beautiful smile?" Adrien teased.

Mari blushed brightly at his statement. "M-moving on…how about you? What are you scared of?"

"…Thunderstorms."

"Really?" Mari asked. "Yes…ever since I was a kid, I've been scared of them. My mother used to snuggle with me when the thunderstorms got really bad."

Mari stayed quiet for a minute, and then she responded, "…You never talk about your mother. I've heard about your father, but never anything about your mom." Mari whispered.

"Because she disappeared when I was 15. I never knew what happened to her." Adrien whispered.

"Sorry I asked." Mari muttered. Adrien looked at her with a serious face. "It's okay, you're supposed to know everything about me, including my past. Even if it's bad, you need to know everything, right?"

Mari clenched her fists and looked at the window. "Yeah, right."

* * *

Several hours later, the duo finally arrived at the airport from Paris. When the plane landed, Adrien grabbed Mari and his bags and carried them over his shoulders. "Adrien! I can carry my own bags!" Mari exclaimed, running next to him as he descended from the stairs.

"It's no my problem my lady, besides, the weights I lifted don't even compurr to this."

Mari stared at him strangely. "…Did you just make a cat pun?" Adrien smiled widely. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Mari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "At least let me carry one bag."

Adrien dropped a bag and Mari picked it up with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The duo went outside of the airport and saw a limo waiting outside for them. "A limo as well? You don't think small, do you?" Mari asked. Adrien chuckled. "It's not mine, it's my father's."

Mari gave a shocked look. _His father has money too?!_ Adrien put all of the bags in the trunk and opened the door for Mari. She blushed and climbed inside. Adrien followed and shut the door behind him. "Long time no see, Natalie." Natalie looked back at him with a curt nod and small smile.

The Gorilla grunted at the front wheel and drove into the streets of Paris.

* * *

The two arrived at the mansion, the Gorilla opening the trunk and taking out the luggage. Adrien stepped out of the limo and pulled Mari out. Mari looked up at the mansion. It was guarded by a golden gate and behind the gates, she could see a fountain.

The gate automatically opened and all of them stepped into the mansion. Mari looked around the house. It was just as big as she expected. She could hear her pumps click on the floor as Adrien led her upstairs. Adrien and Mari walked into an office and he closed the door slowly.

The back of the chair was facing them, and then the chair turned around to reveal Gabriel Agreste. Mari gasped as he looked at them. _The retired fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste…is Adrien's father?!_

Adrien cleared his throat and smiled nervously, holding Mari's hand. "Dad, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, meet my father, Gabriel. "It's nice to formally meet you sir." Mari said nervously.

Gabriel glanced over at her. "This is your fiancé?" he questioned. Adrien nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, she looks like she just woke up and rushed to make an attempt to impress me with her clothing." Mari pressed her lips into a thin line. _Not only he is not friendly, he's also brutally honest…_

"Hey, I think Mari looks nice." Adrien defended. "You only say that because she is your fiancé, Adrien."

"Father-"

"Well, I think it's time for us to have some lunch now, shall we?" Gabriel stated, standing up. _Wait, he just insulted me and now he wants me to join him for lunch?_

"Of course!" Adrien replied with fake cheeriness. As Gabriel walked out of the office, Mari glared at Adrien. Adrien mouthed, "I'm sorry" and Mari crossed her arms. She hmphed and followed Gabriel. Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. "Women."

* * *

Marinette, Adrien, and Gabriel were sitting at the grand table, looking over at the menu for lunch. "Wow, a lot has changed since I left." Adrien replied, looking over the menu. "Well maybe if you never left, you wouldn't be confused on what to get." Gabriel replied shortly.

Mari gripped her fork in frustration. _How could he be rude to his only child? I don't get it._ Adrien saw her gripping the fork and slowly unclenched her fist. The fork fell to the table and Mari looked at him. Adrien gave her a look, as in 'Behave.'

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what are you planning on having for lunch?" Gabriel asked, looking over at her. Marinette looked over at the menu and closed it. "I'm going to have a croque monsieur." _(A/N: A croque monsieur is a grilled ham and cheese with a fried or poached egg on top.)_

Gabriel looked at her with disgust. "Why are you ordering _that?_ It's so typical, so boring. Honestly, I don't know why Adrien wants to marry someone so… _barn-like._ " Marinette growled and Adrien glanced at him.

"Father…" Gabriel brought his hands together and sighed. "Adrien, if I don't approve of your fiancé, there's no way you can marry her. I'm sorry, but I simply do not approve of this barbarian."

Mari stood up abruptly and looked at Gabriel. "You know what, that's enough. I'm leaving. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Agreste."

Mari grabbed her things and walked away from the table. Adrien got up and yelled, "Mari, wait!"

Mari slammed the door and walked towards the right. Adrien looked at the door. "Well, someone is being rude today."

Adrien glared at his father. "What?" Gabriel questioned. "Father, you have been the rude one today. First you criticized her outfit, then you judged her eating style, and then you insulted her!" Adrien yelled.

"Oh what, you wanna marry her? Adrien-"

"No, don't 'Adrien' me! All of my life, I've wanted to make you proud of me. But nothing I ever do is good enough for you! You always have to try to make something better! Marinette is my fiancé, and you're NOT going to take something from me this time. Not again." Adrien hissed.

"Adrien-" Adrien slammed his hand on the table loudly.

"No, don't interrupt me! I'm sick and tired of you always thinking that I'm some Ken doll you can control! I don't care if you don't approve Marinette, I'm going to marry her! And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Adrien closed his mouth in seriousness.

"Adrien…you passed the test."

Adrien blinked his eyes. "What?"

"I was testing you to see how much you really cared about this girl. And seeing your reaction to how I treated her, I can see that you really love her."

Adrien looked away, not bothering to tell his father the true reason why he's marrying Marinette. He couldn't live with himself if his father finds out about it.

Adrien nodded and walked to the door. "Adrien." His father called out. Adrien looked back and saw a big grin on his father's face. "She's a good match for you."

Adrien smiled a bit. "Don't I know it."

* * *

Marinette was sitting by the Eiffel Tower, swinging her legs back and forth and sighing. She really wanted to impress his father. She didn't wake up late and strut into that airport for nothing. Mari put her head down. She heard soft footsteps and turned around to see Adrien holding his suit jacket over his shoulder.

"Hey." Adrien whispered with a soft smile. Mari frowned and turned back to the view. Adrien slowly walked over and sat next to her. "How did you know that I would be here?" Mari muttered. "Read that you love to see the Eiffel Tower in your file. Wasn't hard to figure out where you would go."

Mari looked down again and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Adrien asked. "I'm sorry if I ruined anything between you and your father." Adrien looked at her and smiled. "It was a test."

Mari blinked at him slowly. "What." Adrien slowly nodded. "Mhm, he said he was testing to see if I truly care about you."

Mari blushed a bit and twiddled her fingers. "So…does that mean he approves of me?" Adrien chuckled. "Yup."

"I can't tell if I hate him or I like him." Mari muttered. Adrien laughed at her statement. Mari slowly started to shiver. Adrien looked at her and wrapped his suit jacket over her. Mari slowly gasped and looked at him.

"Better?" Adrien asked. Mari nodded and the two watched the Eiffel Tower in peaceful silence.

* * *

 _Penguin: Chapter done! Thank you all for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! C:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Penguin: I know this is late, but I was working late last night, so that's why it's here today. Sorry for the wait chibis! I haven't posted in a long time, I'm sorry. But I will be posting other things later on today as well, so feel free to read this while I work on those :D Also, I don't remember the last review I responded to, so if I response to yours twice, I'm sorry. And btw, a little note: If I don't post on Wednesday, then it will be posted the next day :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: Aw thank you! It will continue, don't you worry!_

 _BunnyJCai22: Oh, wow. I feel honored owo Good luck and hope you enjoy them xD I don't have a lot right now anyway c:_

 _Yoko89: Knowing me, I like to have fluff. But I also want to explore other areas besides fluff, like angst and depression etc. It can't always be happy, the world's not like that xD Aw, thank you! :3 You're so sweet c:_

 _Mayuralover: But the question is, does it need improvement? :D Don't get me wrong, I love all of your positive comments, but I'd also like criticism._

 _BellaBeau91: Aw, thank you owo It will continue._

 _MeowMiraculous: ~giggles~ xD No, that's not bad, I'm pretty sure almost everyone did. I imagine him liking Marinette, because who doesn't like Marinette? (Well…Chloe doesn't.) Aw, thank you :3 The next one is right now :D Tbh, I think I'm bad at puns because my sense of humor is not the best. I cringe at my puns, but since Chat Noir is still a part of Adrien, even though he's not this story, puns are a big part of his character._

 _Darkside of the moonlight: THANK YOU :D I'm glad you love it._

 _BunnyJCai22: I always bring the sweetness :3_

 _~Responses to Draw With Me?~_

 _Mc Melody: I actually fixed it before you sent the review, so thank you for telling me :3 Owning ML is only a dream. And great pun! ;3_

 _Norman: Thanks for telling me! :D_

 _Panda: That's actually a good question. It's kinda like both. I actually don't know if there was one in history, but in my story, there was one in the past that just stayed there. Not only that, it also symbolizes how their lives are different in the story. Marinette is a sweet and creative girl who gets nervous easily and is clumsy, while Adrien is the son of the famous designer Gabriel and barely has the experience of life and a model. Their lives are so different, but to them, it doesn't matter because the only thing they can see is each other through a wall. Does that make sense? xD_

 _Darkside of the moonlight: Well, you can be happy, but I don't want you to die x'D_

 _Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It seriously makes my day when I see my inbox bursting with e-mails from FanFiction c: I serisouly didn't think this story would become so popular, but you guys latched onto it so quickly! :D Seriously, there's like, 66 follows. I feel so blessed ~heart eye emoji~_

 _Onward penguin chibi army!_

* * *

Mari and Adrien went inside of the Grand Paris hotel and went to check in. "Reservation for Agreste." Adrien said softly to the clerk. Mari looked around the hotel. She could have sworn she remembered this place, but she couldn't figure out why.

The clerk typed in the name into the computer and clicked. She turned to him with a smile. "Ah yes, the presidential suite is ready for you two. Right this way." The clerk said, walking away from the computer and towards the elevator.

Mari's eyes widened as Adrien softly tugged her into the elevator. _The presidential suite?! And…he only ordered one room?! There'd better be 2 beds in there! Oh my god, oh my god. Sharing a bed with the boss? That CANNOT happen!_

The chime of the elevator was heard and the clerk led them to the suite. She opened the door and the two walked in. The suite was big and elegant. Mari looked over to the bed. Mari's face went pale as she realized that her worries became true. _Crap._

"Is she okay?" The clerk said, looking over at Mari. Adrien looked at Mari and smiled nervously. "My bugaboo is fine, she just had too much wine. Right, sweetie?" Mari nodded slowly and went to the bathroom. She heard the door shut and Mari sat on the edge of the bathtub, tilting her head down.

Mari sighed as she tried to calm down. "It's going to be fine Mari, it's a fairly big bed, he won't try anything. He's a respectable guy, right?" She muttered to herself. After she calmed herself down, she slowly opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

She stood in shock as she saw that Adrien was setting up a bed on the floor. Adrien turned to look at Mari. "I figured you were pale because of the bed situation, so I'm going to sleep on the floor. I also ordered some dinner."

"T-thank you." Mari squeaked, cheeks turning red. Adrien nodded and untied his tie. "I'm going to take a shower, you can pick a movie for us to watch." _(A/N: As I'm writing this, I'm wondering why the hell can't I have a man like Adrien? ~tear falls out my eye~)_

Mari nodded and Adrien went into the bathroom, closing the door. Mari sat on the couch, breathing slowly. She went to her suitcase and opened it. She sifted through her clothes, trying to find some pjs. She picked one up that had a tank top and sweatpants.

She took out her toiletries and set them on her clothes and took off her pumps. She untied her hair and let it flow to her shoulders. She unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse and stood up, closing her suitcase and putting it on the side.

She heard the shower turn off and she sat on the bed patiently, waiting for him to come out. She played with her hair for a bit and then she heard the door open slowly. Adrien was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of boxer shorts, his hair wet from the water.

Mari's eyes widened as he dried his hair with the towel. _Oh god, help me…_

Mari quickly got up with her stuff and shut the door to the bathroom. Adrien looked back at the closed door, with a weird face. "What happened?" he asked himself.

* * *

Later on, the two were both dressed for bed. It was now 8 pm, and Mari had chosen an action movie since she thought he wouldn't want to watch a chick flick. A knock was heard on the door and Mari got up to answer it.

She opened the door and saw a lady with red hair and blue eyes dressed like a maid and a guy with black hair and green eyes wearing a tuxedo. "Your dinner is ready!" the lady said brightly. The guy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Always have to be so damn cheerful…it's sickening." The guy whined. The lady glared at him. "Plagg, we're supposed to treat our guests with respect!"

"Well, I'll respect them…as soon as I get my camembert." Plagg replied shortly. She rolled her eyes at him. "You're a mess."

Mari cleared her throat at the couple. The two looked at her and the lady smiled. "Sorry, here's your dinner." She wheeled in the tray covered in food. There was crab, lobster, caviar, potatoes, shrimp, and pasta.

Mari licked her lips in hunger. "It looks so delicious!" Mari squealed. "I'm glad you think so!" The lady chirped.

"Tikki, we gotta go. The boss needs us for a clean-up downstairs!" Plagg yelled. Tikki fixed her skirt and frowned. "Aw man! Well, we'll see you for breakfast!" Tikki yelled, skipping out the door. Plagg narrowed his eyes and looked at Adrien. "Be lucky you're not married yet, kid."

Plagg went out the door and shut it. Adrien grabbed some food and sat on the couch, watching the movie. Mari grabbed some food and sat down next to him. Mari didn't care much about action movies, so she ate her food while Adrien watched it.

The credits came to an end and Adrien shut off the tv, looking at Mari. "Mari?"

Mari looked at him curiously. "Yes Adrien?"

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" he questioned. Mari tilted her head. "Well, that's an interesting topic to ask about."

"I want to know what were you like as a kid."

Mari nodded slowly. "Well, I was always happy. I would draw in my books constantly. Papa and Mama would take me to the park all of the time and we would always get ice cream." Mari giggled. Adrien smiled softly. "Did you go to school?"

Mari frowned. "Yes, but there was always this mean girl who only cared about herself. She would ALWAYS be in the same class as me. She treated everyone with such rudeness." ( _A/N: In this story, Adrien didn't go to the same school as Chloe and the others, but he still knows Chloe and befriends Nino. He went to a private school in Paris. Also, Mari doesn't remember much about high school.)_

"That must have been rough." Adrien responded. Mari nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I had Alya. Alya doesn't let anyone get in her way." Mari giggled. Adrien smiled. "Alya's an interesting one, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it." Mari snorted. She put her head down, laughing. Adrien chuckled and Mari lifted her head. She gasped as she noticed how close the two were. Their shoulders were touching and Adrien looked at Mari.

"Mari…" Adrien whispered, also noticing the closeness. The two slowly leaned in, and Mari suddenly pushed herself back. "I think it's time to go to bed, goodnight Adrien!" Mari shouted, running to the bed.

She took off the covers and put herself into the bed. Adrien smirked a bit and went over to the makeshift bed on the floor. He relaxed himself on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, loud knocking was heard on the door. Mari groaned and yelled groggily, "Who is it?!"

"Hi Marinette! We came to visit you and your fiancé!" A voice yelled. Mari's eyes widened and she shot up on the bed. Oh shit.

Why are her parents here?! She told them she was in Paris, but she didn't think they were going to visit her! She jumped off the bed and shook Adrien. "Adrien!" Mari whispered.

"Give me five more minutes Dad, the photoshoot isn't until later." Adrien mumbled in his sleep. Mari kept shaking him and eventually kicked his butt.

Adrien shot up and rubbed his butt. "Owwwwww." Adrien looked at Mari and narrowed his eyes. "What is so important at this time of the morning that you had to kick me in the butt?!" Adrien whispered.

"My parents are here!" Mari whispered hurriedly. Adrien's eyes widened and he got up. "Go in the bed, they have to think we slept there last night!" Adrien jumped onto the bed, trying to look natural. Mari hurriedly put on her bathrobe and opened the door.

"Hi Mama, Hi Papa!" Mari said cheerfully. Her parents walked into the room. Sabine's hair got a bit longer and it went to her shoulders. Her father's facial hair was a big bigger, and he had a bit of grey streaks in his hair and facial hair.

 _Well…this will be interesting…_ Mari thought.

* * *

 _Penguin: Gonna have to end it there since I have to update other things. Bye and I hope you enjoyed! And I promise I won't disappear like I did XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Penguin: Hey chibis! Sorry that I haven't posted anything new in a while, BUT I PROMISE THAT AFTER THIS UPDATE, THERE WILL BE 2 NEW ONES AFTER, I SWEAR. Maybe even 3. We'll see, I didn't go to school today because I just got braces e.e_

 _AND IT'S HTCG UPDATE! CAN I GET A YASSSSSSSSSSSSS?_

 _No? Okay owo_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Mayuralover: I like to bring humor to Adrien and Mari, it's so cute! 3 Since there's no Chat Noir and Ladybug, I felt bad to leave them out, so I was originally going to have a villain be the waiter, but Tikki and Plagg sounded much more interesting and funny :D They did? Thank you! And you no longer have to wait because the update is…right now :D_

 _Yoko89: Guess you'll have to read this to find out c; Tank you owo Oh trust me, you will not be disappointed._

 _Darkside of the moonlight: Aw, I made you smile! I feel so accomplished :D I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT._

 _Rose Tiger: I love Tom and Sabine, so let's see how this plays out :D_

 _BunnyJCai22: Thank you Bunny!_

 _~Response to True Identity~_

 _Sparklecat11: Thank you! More one-shots or more of True Identity? :P_

 _~Response to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _~Response to No More~_

 _Babycailly42: Oh hiiiiiii! I know, where have you been chibi? Aw, thank you! You're trop mignonne! C: MariChat is good too, yeah I'm not a big fan of them either. And I will. Don't worry :D_

 _~Response to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Darkside of the moonlight: THANK YOU!_

 _~Response to Catnip~_

 _Babycailly42: I actually do sometimes lack inspiration. I like to come up with my own ideas instead of copying Fanfiction writers' ideas. I have to agree, it's funny. xD And a bientot :D_

 _Alright, I think that was everyone for now. I haven't done the favorites list in a while, I'm sorry to everyone I haven't noticed. Sometimes I'm just too tired to go back and add them. And there is a ton of you who have favorited this story (And I do mean…so many…) so thank you! :D AND WE HAVE OVER 3,000 VIEWS OH MA GOODNESS._

* * *

Mari stood awkwardly at the bed as her parents sat on the couch. Adrien got up shirtless and walked over to them. _WHEN DID HE GET SHIRTLESS?_ Mari's head screamed. Mari blushed madly as she tried not to gaze at his toned six-pack.

Adrien grinned widely and put his hand out. "I'm Adrien Agreste, Marinette's fiancé. It's nice to formally meet you, Mr. Dupain-Cheng."

Tom grinned and shook his head. "Boy, call me Tom. And we're family now, family give hugs." Tom pulled Adrien into a bear hug and Adrien grunted at the sudden force. He chuckled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Can you put me down now? I can barely breathe." Adrien wheezed out.

Tom put him down and slapped his back a bit hard, Adrien jumping forward a bit. "Tom, be gentle with the boy. He's not used to that kind of roughhousing." Sabine warned.

Adrien chuckled and turned towards her. "It's no problem at all, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Sabine tsked. "Oh, call me Sabine! It's nice to meet you dear."

Mari looked at him in shock. It hasn't even been five minutes and he's already charmed them. Well, she shouldn't be that surprised. He has to charm people to buy their clothing lines all of the time anyway. But it was still shocking to see it in action, with her parents nonetheless.

"So Mari, how come you didn't tell us you were getting married until you told us you were coming for a visit?" Tom pouted. He felt slightly hurt that his only child didn't inform him of this special and happy moment.

 _Because it's not a real marriage and I'm only doing it so I can design the whole fall line for Kwami._ Mari thought to herself. "Yeah bugaboo, why didn't you tell them?" Adrien asked, putting his arm around Mari's shoulder and pouting, looking at her. _I'm going to kill you…_

"Oh um, I was really busy with work and I didn't feel as if it was the right time!" Mari chuckled nervously. Tom and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. "Oh honey, we understand! Working for Kwami must be a hectic experience!" Sabine said.

"Running is a big task too." Adrien muttered to himself. "So Adrien, I hear you run the old business, don't you?" Tom questioned. "Yes I do sir!" Adrien replied.

"So how exactly did you two get engaged?" Sabine asked. Mari sweat dropped a bit. _Shit. Fuck. Crap. Damn it._

"Umm…" Mari said. Adrien grinned at her. "Go ahead honey! Tell them the story of how I proposed to you!" Mari glared at him. Her parents waited at the couch together, patiently waiting for their daughter to tell them.

"Well uh, when we met at work, Adrien fell hopelessly in love with me and he would follow me all of the time-"

"On second thought, I'll help tell the story too!" Adrien laughed nervously, jumping in. "And I felt so bad for him, being all lonely-"

"Not too bad though-"

"And he would always buy me lunch, bring me flowers, gifts-"

"It was only one time though-" Adrien replied.

"And he was just SO obsessed! So he went and got me this giant teddy bear-"

"Not that giant-"

"And he hid himself in it, and jumped out of the stomach with a dozen bouquets of roses-"

"I didn't JUMP out-"

"And he got down on one knee and asked me out on a date. And I said yes, he practically begged me-"

"I asked, not begged-"

"And then we kept dating for a couple of months until one day he asked me to come over to his house-"

"I made her think it was for Kwami-"

"And I came in and there was flower petals leading up to his bedroom-"

"They were lilies honey-"

"And he wasn't in the room when I went in there, so I was wondering where he was." Mari said. "And suddenly, he crawled into the window-"

"I was checking on the roof-"

"And he got down on one knee with a beautiful ring and asked-"

"And I asked her to marry me and that's the end of that!" Adrien shouted. Tom and Sabine looked at each other and turned to them, smiling. "That's so romantic!" Sabine cooed. "Better than Twilight!" Tom cried, dabbing his eyes.

"Daddy!" Mari whined, covering her face. Adrien chuckled, holding her tighter. Mari glanced at him and looked away, blushing. _Why do I keep blushing around him?! He's my boss, I can't be falling for him! …Right?_

A knock appeared at the door and Mari opened it. A grinning Tikki and a scowling Plagg were standing in the hallway with a table full of food. "Breakfast is served!" Tikki shouted. "You're way too cheery this morning, doll face." Plagg said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

After breakfast, Mari, Adrien and her parents were all sitting on the couch. Tom glanced over at Adrien. "Adrien my boy, do you and Mari always sleep…like that?" he questioned. Mari's whole skin turned red. "What?!" Mari shouted.

Adrien laughed at his question. "I promise you sir, we have not done anything too forward yet. But look forward to some grandchildren in the future." Mari shook her head in embarrassment. Sabine squealed in delight. "I can't wait for grandbabies! I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

"You'd better not do anything with my daughter as long as I'm here to protect her." Tom scowled. "I swear on my grave sir, I will not harm your daughter." Adrien stated. _Just kill me now, this is so embarrassing…_ Mari thought.

"Oh Tom, stop being so dramatic! This is the 21st century, this isn't the old days! I'm pretty sure they've done it by now!" Sabine scolded her husband.

"OKAY, MOVING ON! Mom, dad, how's the bakery?" Mari questioned. Tom and Sabine frowned. "Uhh…." They both said. Mari looked at both of them. "What? What happened to the bakery?" Sabine twiddled her fingers while looking at Mari. "Honey…we decided to sell the bakery."

Mari shot up from the couch and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Dear, this was your mother's and I's decision. The bakery isn't doing too well for business, and we're going to sell it and move out. We've gone bankrupt, we can't keep holding out for a dream that simply isn't going to happen." Tom replied.

Mari started to pace around the couch. "This is crazy! That's our home, you can't just give it up! It's a part of me!"

Adrien glanced at her in curiousness. Tom and Sabine looked at her in worry. "Honey-" Mari snapped her fingers in realization. "Wait! How much money do you guys need to pay back?"

"10,000 dollars in 2 weeks." Sabine replied. "That's it! I can just raise the money for the bakery, and you guys won't have to sell it! You could continue to sell your goodies!" Mari shouted in happiness.

"Love, how are you going to raise 10,000 dollars by 2 weeks?" Adrien asked. Mari pointed a finger at him. "With your business expertise!" Adrien's eyes widened. "Uh, honey-"

"You mean…you would help us save our bakery?" Sabine replied, looking at Mari. "Of course! I can do anything I put my mind to!" Adrien shot up from the couch and grabbed Mari's wrist. "Excuse us for a quick minute, the wifey and I need a chat!" Adrien chirped, dragging her to the bathroom.

"Tom, this is just fabulous!" Sabine squealed in delight before Adrien shut the door. Mari looked at him, giggling nervously. "What the hell did you just do?!" Adrien whispered in fury. "Helping my parents?" Mari whispered.

"Mari, you don't HAVE 10,000 dollars! How in the hell are you going to raise that before 2 weeks?!" Adrien whispered.

"I'll find a way to do it! Meanwhile, I need your help."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You only asked me to let you design the fall line. That was a part of the deal! This is not a part of the deal!" Adrien yelled in a whisper.

"Adrien, if you help me with this, I will owe you a huge favor." Adrien's eyes widened and then he smirked. "A huge favor?" Mari nodded quickly. "Anything you want! Just please help me save their home!"

Adrien smiled. "Alright. I'll help you. Just remember, your words will hurt you later on!~" He replied.

Mari jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Mari yelled happily. Adrien blushed, and then chuckled and slowly hugged her back. "You're welcome."

The two came out of the bathroom and Mari said, "Alright! Who's ready to raise 10,000 dollars?!"

* * *

Nathaneal peeked into Adrien's office and saw that he wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes and saw Nino walked past. He grabbed Nino's arm and Nino looked at him. "Yes bro?" Nino stated. "Uh, do you know where Mr. Agreste is?" Nino shrugged.

"I'm not sure dude, but I think he's in Paris with Marinette." Nathaneal's eyes widened in realization. "And do you know what they're doing?" Nino popped a bubble with his gum. "I think he went to go visit his dad."

 _Perfect._ "Thanks man." Nathanael replied. "No problem, brah." Nino walked away and Nathanael walked away and scowled. "Fucking idiot, who even uses the word dude or bro? It's like he came from the barbaric times!"

Nathanael walked into Rose's office and Rose glanced at him, smiling. "Hi Nathanael! What do you need?"

"I'm going to need all of Mr. Agreste's travelling information, Ms. Rose. It's…a matter of importance." Nathanael replied. Rose turned to her computer and Nathanael smirked cockily. _I'm going to get you right where I want you._

* * *

 _Penguin: Anyone else hate Nathanael in this story? ~raises hand~ Man, he just doesn't quit now, does he? I hope you all enjoyed this longish chapter, and that I put a smile on your face! :D Baiiiii!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Penguin: Hii! IT'S ANOTHER HCTG UPDATE :D Also warning: Since there is a hurricane coming close to Florida, the power may or may not go out. If it does, then there will be no updates until it comes back on. And that could take days, so if I disappear on the face of the planet, then that's what happened xD_

 _~Response to HTCG~_

 _Missladyhorseluv: Not to be rude, but what does being 10 what to do with the fact that you couldn't stop laughing? And how is that offensive? I'm so confused o-o_

 _~Response to I Hate Mondays~_

 _Happy: Hey, that's the name of the cat in Fairy Tail! :D And sure, I can do that! It would be a chapter because I wouldn't want to make it separate. I can't say when it would be posted, but it will be._

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Jokermask18: Since you asked first, it will be the next one. It will be posted later today xD_

 _Willow Lark: I can't wait for you to see! I like vampires, they're cool. And aw, thank you! :D_

 _May 16 writer: Thank you! And I will! xD_

 _Kitty-Supreme: I know some of you love Halloween, so that's why I wanted to give you Halloween stories xD And I hope they will be good! And cool laugh o3o_

 _Pinksakura271: Hii owo Oh I'm good, just been a busy bee :D How about you? Well, I always have time for a long review. ~sits down and eats popcorn~ It will be interesting because I don't know crap about it. And I hope they will be interesting! :D You think they're magical? Aw, thank you! 3 Got a point, this is the month where the supernatural are in the spotlight. Oh yes they will, you know it! C: Thank you for the songs and details! It will make it easier to write them! They will probably be done next week. Well Mari's parents would be asleep, she would be a dead child if she woke them up. She couldn't get a ride from them xD Well I like to think she would because if you remember the first time she met Chat, she was kinda annoyed with him xD I like to put funny moments between the two, so that's why I said attempt. Well I made her that way so if you're mad at anyone, be mad at me XD Yes I know, sometimes he is underappreciated and I have to admit they would be. Don't apologize, it's okay :D I know you're protective of them. I don't know, he may come back one day c;_

 _BellaBeau91: Thank you 3_

 _Ugly-Duckling123: But I asked you which way did you mean…_

 _BunnyJCai22: You never know, he could be back. (Ahehehehehe.)_

 _~Response to No Camembert~_

 _Norman: OOOOOOOOO HUGS ~hugs~_

 _Laughing: Hm…~writes down draft~ :D_

 _Let's have a poptart and move forward! ~eats poptart~ owo_

* * *

Marinette had a table full of delicious treats outside of the bakery. She plopped on the chair behind the table next to Adrien and Adrien had his arms crossed, looking at Mari.

"Okay, so what are we doing again?" he questioned.

Mari put her hands on her hips and looked at him. She was wearing jean shorts, a red tank top, white sandals, and sunglasses. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore red lipstick. "We're selling treats that my parents made, like a bake sale! It won't get us to $10,000, but it's a start!" she replied enthusiastically.

"But if you want to appeal to new customers, shouldn't you change the menu up a little bit?" Adrien muttered.

"Adrien, I know I asked you to help me, but these are my parents' original recipes, and that's something I don't want to change." Mari stated. Adrien held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine. We don't change the recipes."

Adrien gripped her wrist and pulled her down, her ear hovering over his mouth. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't want to reject my ideas so easily. I'm a person you don't want to mess with." He whispered in her ear. Mari gasped softly and breathed in and out. _Damn it, he's getting to me. What the hell is wrong with you Mari? He's cheeky, rude, cocky, and cunning._

… _But he's also sweet, caring, and sensitive. He always puts other people's feelings before his. And he's willing to help others, like me. He didn't have to help me, but he agreed anyway. Why?_

"Oh. MY. GOD. It couldn't be! Adrien Agreste?! Back in Paris?!" a voice chirped. Mari quickly stood straight and turned to see who it was.

Oh no.

Not HER. ANYONE but her. Chloe stood in front of the table, smiling brightly. "It's been so long Adrien! I haven't heard from you since you left for New York!" ( _A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to put her in the story eventually, I hate this too, but it's a part of the plot.)_

"H-hi Chloe…" Adrien replied, slightly terrified. "So are you single? Because I haven't heard anything about you having a wife, and Daddy agreed that I would be the best wife-"

Mari narrowed her eyes. "Um Chloe, that's nice and all but Adrien is already getting married in a couple of weeks." Chloe turned to Marinette, finally noticing the other person at the table. "Oh, MariTrash. Still dressing like a peasant, where did you get your clothes, the thrift store?" Chloe snarled.

Marinette's nose wrinkled in anger. "I'll show you who-"

"Honey, please calm down." Adrien said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. Mari froze as she felt his soft and long fingers touch her back. "H-honey?! You're marrying Marinette?! How is this possible?! I'm calling my daddy about this! This is a tragedy!"

"Chloe, you tried to force me to marry you the first time, what makes you think that it's going to work the second time?" Adrien asked. Chloe froze at his words. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I think you do. You tried to make a plan with my father to force me into a marriage with you, but it's not going to work, because now I have Marinette. And she's twice the woman you'll ever be. So either buy something or leave."

Marinette blushed at his words. _Is…is this how he really thinks of me?_

Chloe pushed all of the food off the table and onto the floor. She smiled evilly and walked away, cackling. Marinette grumbled and started to pick up the food on the floor, piling it in her arms. Adrien also got down and started to pick up the food.

"We can't use most of this food now, looks like we'll have to make more." Adrien mumbled under his breath. "Hey Adrien?" Marinette said softly. Adrien looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Did you really mean it…when you said that I'm twice the woman Chloe is?" Adrien blinked and smiled softly at her. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Marinette blushed brightly and kept picking up the food, looking away from him.

* * *

Nathanael arrived at the airport in Paris, exhausted. It took a long time to get there, but it will be worth it. Nathanael picked up his luggage and walked outside. He looked to the left, then looked to the right and walked forward.

While he was walking, he heard a girl complaining on the phone, stomping angrily. "Daddy, how could you let Adrien get engaged to that she-devil?! You said that I was supposed to marry my Adrikins!"

Nathanael's eyes perked up, and he smiled evilly. "Well, it looks like I've found a partner in crime." Nathanael walked in front of Chloe suddenly, blocking her way. She didn't notice him so she bumped into him, dropping her phone. Chloe glared at him. "Excuse me, what in the hell are you doing?! You dropped my phone!"

Nathaneal smiled and picked up her phone. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I couldn't help but here that you know someone by the name of Adrien?" Chloe crossed her arms and looked at him, scowling. "And why is THAT any of your business, stupid?"

"Because I want to break up Adrien and Marinette as much as you do, but I can't do that without your help. So how about it, we team up, break up Marinette and Adrien, and then never speak to each other again."

Chloe looked at the phone, and then looked at him. Chloe snatched her phone in annoyance. "Fine, we'll meet at my daddy's hotel tomorrow at 5. And DON'T make me drop my phone again." Chloe walked away in a huff. Nathaneal rolled his eyes and walked to the hotel he was staying at, while he didn't see the evil smile Chloe had hidden.

* * *

It was raining outside, and Adrien was sipping a cup of tea, looking outside the bakery door. When it had started to rain, Adrien insisted in going outside and doing the bake sale another day.

But his stubborn bluenette 'fiancé' had other plans. He watched her sitting outside, with no raincoat or umbrella at the table. He watched her start to rub her arms and shiver. Adrien put his cup of tea down and sighed. He grabbed a black umbrella and went outside, opening it.

Marinette sneezed and shivered in the cold rain. She hadn't sold much of the food she wanted. They had only gotten about 300 dollars for the day. Adrien held the umbrella over them and Marinette had a confused look on her face.

 _Huh? I don't feel the rain anymore…_ Marinette looked up and saw Adrien with an umbrella and he smiled at her. "Hi." Marinette looked down and frowned.

Adrien had a surprised look on his face and grabbed Marinette's hand, dragging her up. Mari gasped and looked into his eyes. "Mari, it's okay. Not everyone is successful at business on the first day. Chin up, we can do better tomorrow."

"Adrien…this isn't just about the money, it's about their dream. I watched them build this place, cent by cent, and all of the obstacles they had to overcome. I want to be able to do this for them. They don't deserve to have their dream taken away."

"Mari, that's not their only dream. They also had you." Mari stared at him. "Whether we get the money or not, they still have you, protecting them, loving them, and caring for them. That's more than enough to give back. Just…if we can't get the money, promise me to remind yourself that they still have their happiness: you."

Mari blinked and slowly nodded. "I promise." Mari sneezed and shivered again. Adrien smirked and laughed. "Come on, let's get you inside where it's nice and hot."

"Will there be hot chocolate?" Adrien winked. "Of course! And don't forget the giant marshmeows!" Marinette giggled and followed him inside. _He might make stupid cat puns…but he's alright._

* * *

Adrien and Marinette sipped their hot chocolate in the bakery. Marinette had a blanket covering her cold body. Tom and Sabine were with them, smiling. "You know, you guys never talked about your wedding plans! Tell us about them!" Sabine chirped.

Marinette put down her hot chocolate in thought. "Well, we really never discussed them…"

"How about you have the wedding in Paris?! It's the most romantic place to get married after all!" Tom said a little too happily. Of course, it was his daughter's choice, but he was going to see the wedding and enjoy it, damn it, if it was the last thing he would do! Plus, he'd rather have her do it here: for his advantage of course.

"What a wonderful idea Tom! How about it my lady, ready to do it Purrisan style?" Adrien asked. Mari groaned and smacked her forehead. "Fine, but if you make another cat pun tonight, I will change my mind."

"As you wish Princess." Adrien said, sipping his hot chocolate. Mari blushed slightly and Sabine clapped her hands together. "You can wear my old wedding dress Mari! We might have to make adjustments, but I'm sure we can make it work!"

"Boom, there you go! A dress and a place! Good progress!" Tom exclaimed. "Mama, I would be honored to wear your dress." Mari replied, smiling. "See, wedding planning isn't that hard! We can plan it for you while you kids are visiting!" Sabine said.

"I don't have a problem with it." Adrien smiled. "Then it's settled! This will be the best wedding you've ever been to! Just you wait!" Tom said.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien got ready for bed in their hotel and Mari sat on the bed, watching Adrien. _He's really an awesome guy…I wonder why I never noticed it before?_

"Hey Adrien?" Mari asked. Adrien turned towards her. "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite animal?" Mari asked. Adrien pondered over it, tapping his chin. "Well, I think my favorite would have to be a cat." Adrien walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about you?"

"A ladybug." Marinette replied. Adrien grinned. "Oh really? I didn't expect that from you."

"They're…unique."

"But all ladybugs look the same, how are they unique?" Adrien questioned. "They bring good luck to lovers."

"Hm, you got a point." Adrien scooted closer to her face. Mari's eyes widened, noticing how the distance changed between them. "Your lipstick is still on." Adrien slowly brought one of his thumbs to her lips and slowly wiped off the red cherry lipstick.

After a few brushes, he got all of it off and smirked. "There, it's all off." Mari rapidly breathed in and out, nervous at his touch from before. Adrien stared at her and slowly got off the bed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Goodnight Marinette."

Adrien got onto the floor and tucked himself in. Mari turned off the light and cuddled into her sheets. "Yeah, night."

* * *

 _Penguin: It's finally done, it took me a while because I also had to board up my windows for the hurricane. I hope you enjoyed, I didn't want them to kiss because it seems too early, I want them to do it when the time is right xD And also, there is no Chat Noir and Ladybug because since the villains don't have akumas, there's not much for them to do, they can't save Paris if there's nothing to save, so that's why they're not in there. I love them, I really do, but there would be no point of putting them in the story. Baii :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Penguin: Hello! I have no school today so this is why this is kind of early xD I also have to work later, so there's that as well. AND IT'S A HCTG UPDATE! ~gasps~_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you c:_

 _May 16 writer: Thank you! Well I want to continue it, but I think I'll make that the last chapter, plus I don't know what song would fit that one xD_

 _Pinksakura271: Then I'll keep doing it until you're used to it! :D ~claps loudly for pinksakura271~ Hehehe. Meh, I'm not the biggest fan of Marron 5, but I do like Animals. Well, the supernatural is kinda only talked about in stories/tv shows/movies, so I would have to agree with Marinette with that one. IT's not an everyday thing, plus the only supernatural things that have actually happened so far is aliens. But I like werewolves, vampires, etc. I wish they exist in real life, but sadly it's only a dream. Lmao xD That wasn't the original story I typed, but then I changed it. Marinette is a lovely person cx and yes, it's so kawaii owo_

 _BunnyJCai22: ~giggles~ :D_

 _~Responses to With or Without the Mask~_

 _Willow Lark: ~gives you tissues~ Tank you :D_

 _Pinksakura271: Hehehe :D Well, she doesn't need THAT much help, in my opinion. Actually, Grenade reminds me of them too. We all know Cat loves his lady, maybe one day she'll see him for the punny silly cat he is :D MariChat is very popular around here c: I haven't really written any MariChat, maybe I'll write one? ~winks~ Ohhhhh, I wanna write that! That will be so cool for him to meet his predecessors! Well damn, I see how you feel about Ladybug xD Well, she didn't really deserve it, she could have died…Maybe one day she won't turn out fine, I wouldn't just throw her under the bus like that xD_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you! I wanna see that in the show! I'm very intrigued to write this now xD_

 _So, this chapter is dedicated to Angel-of-Anime Mizumi, NITRO, pinksakura271, and December Bells. The next chapter will also be dedicated to you guys cx Also, I HAVE ALMOST 100 FOLLOWERS AND 6,000 VIEWS ~le gasp~ I honestly NEVER expected this story to get so popular, and thank you all for giving this story so much love :3 I love you all beautiful chibis._

 _So let's have some pizza and get to the…7_ _th_ _chapter! XDD ~eats some pizza~ :3_

* * *

The sunlight glared onto Mari's face and she groaned, covering her face with a pillow. "Too bright." She whined. Adrien rolled his eyes and got up, shutting the blinds. "Better princess?" he asked.

"Extremely." Marinette replied, uncovering her face and looking at him. Adrien laughed. "I swear, you're worse than a cat."

"Thank you for the lovely compliment. Now what's the plan for today?" Marinette questioned, slowly getting out of the bed. "Well, I have a meeting today, so you're on your own."

"How long is the meeting?" Mari asked. "Well since it's about Kwami, I'd say…the whole damn day." Marinette tsked. "Crap, my parents wanted us to meet them about wedding details."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it Mari, you don't really need me there." Adrien said, going into the bathroom. Marinette stared at the closed door and sighed. "But I want you there…it's more fun with you." Marinette whispered.

* * *

Nathanael and Chloe sat outside, with Chloe filing her nails and examining them. "So, what's the plan tomato head?" Chloe asked in boredom. Nathanael narrowed his eyes. "Please don't call me that."

"Tomato head." Chloe whispered, snickering. Nathanael sighed in annoyance. _Don't worry Nathanael, you're only doing this with her to break the fake couple up. And after you do that…_

 _This bitch can rot in hell like she deserves._

"First, we need to get them away from each other."

"They're always together, how are we going to do that?" Chloe asked in a scoff. Nathanael smiled evilly. "Not today they won't. Adrien has a meeting all day today. It's the perfect time to get underneath their skin."

"I'll take Adrien!" Chloe shouted, getting up quickly. "No, you're taking Marinette." Nathanael replied sternly. "Why do _I_ have to take MariTrash?!" Chloe whined. "Because you're the only girl I know who can successfully piss Mari off."

Chloe smirked. "It's one of my many talents."

"A talent for my advantage…" Nathanael mumbled. "What?"

"Nothing, just go to the bakery and meet Marinette, she's meeting her parents there to discuss 'wedding' details." Nathanael replied. "How do you know all of this?" Chloe said annoyed, walking away.

Nathanael smirked. "I have a main source."

* * *

Marinette ran through the streets, trying to get to the bakery. "Crap, I'm late again!" Mari shouted, running past the school she used to go to. Marinette ran inside the bakery and panted, putting her hands on her knees.

"Marinette, so good to see you again!" a voice chirped happily. Marinette's eyes widened and she quickly lifted her head to see Chloe. "Oh no." Marinette whispered as Chloe looked at her. Her parents were behind the counter, watching the interaction.

"Marinette, Chloe came by to hang out with you." Sabine said nervously. Sabine knew all about Chloe, and she didn't trust her one bit.

 _What? Oh hell no!_ Marinette cleared her throat and said, "And why would _you_ want to hang out with me?"

"Can't we celebrate your engagement as friends?" Chloe replied happily. "Fuck no, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Marinette." Tom warned, glaring at her. "Sorry papa!" Marinette replied. "Oh, if you don't want to hang out with me, I can just call Adrien and convince him to FIRE you from Kwami, if that's what you really want."

Marinette's eyes widened. _Crap, I'm going to have to do something I thought I would never do…_

Marinette smiled widely and turned to her. "Let's go Chloe! I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fabulous!"

 _Kill me now._ The two thought as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Adrien ran into a tall building and went over to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Mr. Agreste, I have a meeting with…Stormy Weather?" Adrien questioned.

The receptionist looked up at him and smiled seductively. "I'll get right on that, but you sure you wouldn't rather have a meeting with me instead?" Adrien rolled his eyes and said, "When will she be ready to meet me?"

"In a couple of minutes, cutie. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you, I'll just going to wait over there." Adrien quickly walked over to a leather couch and sat on it, waiting for Stormy to come out. "Well, well, well. Mr. Agreste, nice surprise to see you here." A voice said.

Adrien turned towards the door and saw Nathanael standing there with a smile. Adrien groaned and said, "Nathanael, what are you doing here?"

"Meeting with one of my clients."

"And you couldn't have just, I don't know, called them on the phone?" Adrien said. "Phone calls are so boring now, I like to have face-to-face meetings. Anyway, how's Marinette?" Nathanael smirked. Adrien gripped the couch arm in annoyance.

 _So that's what this bastard is here for, he wants to try to mess up our plans…_

"She's fine, I really tired her out last night." Nathanael froze and turned towards him. "Wait, what-"

"Oh, you know, we were really aroused and we spent the whole night _together._ She's really sexy in her nightwear…" Nathanael gripped his briefcase and growled. "Oh, you're not _jealous,_ are you Nathanael? She is my fiancé, it's not my fault she finds me _so_ attractive." Adrien grinned cheekily.

"Mr. Agreste, Stormy is ready for you." An assistant said to him. Adrien nodded and got up. "Well, I'd best be on my way to my meeting. Nice to see you Nathanael." Adrien walked to the hallway and stopped. "OH, and if you see Marinette, tell her that her fiancé sends her lots of love." He called out to him, winking slyly.

Nathanael's face turned so red in anger, and steam came out of his ears. "Just you wait pretty boy, when I'm done with you, Marinette will dump you so quickly and come back running to me!" Nathanael hissed.

Adrien walked into a dark office and the back of the chair was facing him. "Sit." The voice commanded from the chair. Adrien quickly sat down and the chair turned around, revealing Stormy. "Hey Stormy, how's it going?" Adrien said nervously.

"Now what was so fucking important that you had to come and interrupt my day?" Stormy said, growling. "Remember when I got you a job? After when no one would hire you because of your past?"

Stormy cracked her knuckles and looked at him, glaring. "Yes, but why are you bringing this up?"

"Because you said you would owe me a favor, remember?" Adrien asked. "Yes?"

"So I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Marinette and Chloe were at a club, Marinette sipping her water and Chloe drinking her vodka. _Why does she want to hang out with me all of a sudden?_ Marinette thought as she drank the water.

"So you're probably wondering why I dragged you out of your stupid bakery." Chloe started. "What? No, not really." Marinette said nervously. "Cut the bullshit, MariTrash. I dragged you out here because I need you to break up with my Adrikins."

"Not gonna happen Chloe." Marinette replied shortly. "Why would someone like _Adrien_ marry someone like _you?_ It just doesn't make sense. So I figured out that this whole engagement thing is just a scam."

Marinette gripped her water bottle. "Chloe, how many times do I have to say that it's not a scam? It's not my fault he can't stand bitches like you." Chloe glared at her, and then her eyes lit up, her mouth smirking.

"What?" Marinette replied. "OH nothing, I have a surprise for you." Chloe stated. "Chloe, what in the hell are you talking-"

Chloe got up and grabbed Marinette's wrist, pulling her out of the booth. Marinette protested as Chloe dragged her to the stage the club had in front. Chloe pulled a chair and handcuffed Marinette's hands to the back of the chair.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on-" Chloe slapped some tape on her mouth and Chloe grabbed a microphone, turning towards everyone in the crowd. "Attention everyone!"

Everyone turned towards Chloe, silencing and paying attention. "So I have a friend who has never taken a trip on the wild side. Think you can help her out with that?!" Everyone cheered and some guys got up and got on the stage. "Have fun Mari!" Chloe winked at her.

Marinette's eyes widened as the guys got closer to her. The guys took off their clothes and started to do a strip dance. _(A/N: If it sounded like rape, I would do not that to Mari xD Plus a strip dance seems more harmless, but more embarrassing for Mari.)_ Chloe took pictures of the dance and sent them. "Let's see how much your 'fiancé' loves you now." Chloe smirked.

* * *

Adrien finally left the building and pulled out his phone. He saw at least 10 new messages from an unknown number. He opened the messages curiously and saw Marinette getting a lapdance on one picture. Adrien's eyes widened and Nathanael appeared behind him, smiling.

"Wow, looks like Marinette's enjoying herself without you, hm?" Adrien grabbed his shirt and gripped it, Nathanael's eyes widening. "What did you do to her?"

Nathanael cackled. " _I_ didn't do anything, but if I were you, I'd go find Chloe, since she's with Marinette."

Oh no.

No, no, no. Adrien let go of Nathanael and ran past the streets. Nathanael smirked. "Good job Chloe."

Adrien ran into a club and saw everyone dancing. He recognized one of the male dancers in the pictures and ran towards him. "Where is Marinette?" he growled. Copy Cat looked at him in annoyance. "Who?" he questioned.

Adrien growled and took out of his phone, showing him a picture of Marinette. "Marinette. Where is she?!" Adrien yelled. "Oh, her. I think the blondie took her up to the roof a couple of minutes ago."

Adrien ran past everyone and ran up the stairs. The stairs led up to a door and Adrien kicked it open. Chloe turned to him and grinned. "Adrikins! So glad you could make it!"

Chloe tried to kiss his cheek but Adrien pushed her away. "Where's Mari?" he questioned in anger. Chloe pointed to Marinette sitting on the edge of the roof. "Marinette!" Adrien shouted. Adrien ran towards her but Chloe pushed him out of the way and pushed Marinette off of the roof. "NO!" Adrien shouted.

He quickly looked around and saw a ladybug yoyo on the roof. He quickly grabbed it and ran to the edge of the roof, jumping off. Marinette's eyes were closed and Adrien quickly got closer to her, grabbing her body.

He covered her head with his arm and threw the yoyo towards the roof. The yoyo latched onto a pole and Adrien tightly held her as the yoyo pulled them back up. He jumped back onto the roof with Marinette and panted. "Marinette, wake up."

Adrien shook her body and her eyes opened. "Marinette?" Adrien questioned. "Pretty pony." Marinette squealed. Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "Er, what?"

"Pony! Whee whee whee!" Marinette said, getting up and running around in circles. "Marinette, are you drunk?!" Adrien shouted.

"Wasn't me, it was other pretty pony!" Marinette replied, giggling. Adrien groaned. "Great, first Chloe dragged you to the club, then got guys to give you lap dances, pushed you off the roof, and now she got you drunk. Just wonderful."

"Give me ride pretty pony!" Marinette shouted, stumbling and tripping. Adrien shook his head and picked up Marinette, carrying her bridal style. "Alright, let's go back to the hotel. You've had enough trouble for one night."

"Wheee!" Marinette shouted as Adrien started walking back downstairs.

* * *

Adrien gently put Marinette on the bed and Marinette stared at him. It took almost an hour to get back, since Marinette was chasing squirrels and almost getting hit by cars, oh and let's not forget that she threw up. All over Adrien's clothes.

Just peachy. Adrien took off the covers of the bed and tucked Marinette in. "Pretty pony wants you to go to bed, okay?" Adrien asked. "No! No bed! More fun!" Marinette said, hiccupping. "Well, pretty pony is tired so pretty pony is going to bed."

Adrien starts to walk away to the bathroom, grumbling about his vomit-covered clothes, but Marinette grabs his wrist and he looks back at her. "Marinette thinks she's falling in love with pretty pony." Marinette said, blushing. Adrien stared at her for a while, and smiled.

"Pretty pony thinks he is too." Marinette's eyes sparkled. "Yay!" Adrien softly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight!" Marinette replied, falling back on the bed and starting to snore. Adrien snickered. "She's not going to like that hangover tomorrow."

* * *

As Adrien predicted, Marinette had a huge hangover the next morning. Marinette groaned, holding her head. "What happened? I feel so dead inside…" she mumbled. Adrien walked to the bed, and handed her some tea and some pills.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Adrien grinned. "Morning." She muttered, taking the tea and pills. Adrien watched her drink the tea and take the pills.

"Mari…do you…do you remember what happened last night?" Adrien questioned. Marinette thought about it and shook her head. "No, the only thing I remember is going over to the bakery."

"So you don't remember anything after that?" Adrien asked. "No, everything is a blur. Why? Did something bad happen?"

 _If I tell her, she'll probably deny everything she said. But if I don't tell her…she could get hurt again. Or worse._

"Nope. Nothing out of the sort. I picked you up from the bakery and then I brought you back here."

"Really?" Marinette asked. _Nope._ "Yes." He replied. Adrien got up and headed to the showers. Marinette held her tea and looked out of the window. "So, he lied to me. But I also lied to him…" she whispered.

* * *

 _Penguin: Oh god, Marinette remembers everything. Oh no, this will cause drama between the two xD Anyways, my fingers hurt so this will be the end of the 7_ _th_ _chapter. Congrats to the winners of the challenge and have a miraculous day! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Penguin: First of, I am so so sorry that I have not updated anything for a while. If I' being completely honest, I had a lot of things on my plate this week xD So, this is another HCTG update! Exciting! :D I was planning to do 2 updates today, but I unexpectedly took a nap when I got home xD So, all other updates will be TOMORROW. And next time, I won't take so long to update :I I apologize, I did not expect this week to hit me so hard, I spent some nights doing homework late at night xD And I also had some testing, which I did NOT know I was doing. I have ACT testing on Saturday, so I probably won't update :L_

 _~Response to Best Birthday Ever~_

 _SweetWolfXD: I want one too! But I can't have one D:_

 _~Response to Catnip~_

 _SweetWolfXD: For real, he always makes me laugh! xD_

 _~Response to Draw With Me?~_

 _SweetWolfXD: Aw. C: Oh, they exist, we just haven't found them yet :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _StarAF938: Thank you! And it's being updated, right now! :D_

 _MiraculousSims: Omg thank you! I love you for loving it! It's right now, the wait is over! Sorry it took me so long though!_

 _~Response to LNS~_

 _Guest: There is no more updates on that story, but I can tell you that they'll be more one-shots and continuous stories! :D_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Cookiebook322: Oh okay o-o Thank you! I love you! :D_

 _Willow Lark: Sorry for that x'D ~fixes your brain~_

 _SweetWolfXD: I love cinnamon roll as much as you do xD He didn't do anything, but eventually, everyone will suffer at some point. Life is not sunshine or rainbows x'D_

 _So this chapter is dedicated to Angel-Of-Anime Mizumi, NITRO, pinksakura271, and December Bells! This was the second chapter dedicated to you :3_

 _All of you guys are so wonderful! Thank you for patiently waiting, even though I know some of you were like 'Omg, I need the next update posted! I can't wait!' Thank you for putting up with me when I didn't update for like 6 days :I If it happens again, I didn't mean it, but I can't promise that it won't happen again, because I don't know what's next to come._

 _So, please join this chapter, and if you'd like to suggest an idea for the plot or dialogue in the story, feel free to add some suggestions in the reviews! It's not only my story, it's your story too! :D I probably will end it at 20 or 30 chapters._

 _So let's have some peaches, and move on! ~eats peaches~ owo AND THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 FOLLOWERS AND 7K VIEWS FOR THIS STORY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING._

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked side by side to the bakery, having a peaceful silence in the air. Adrien sipped on his coffee while they walked and Marinette held a cup of hot chocolate.

Marinette looked up at him with a frown on her small face. _I wonder if he'll avoid the question if I ask him about that night…_

"Hey Adrien?" Mari asked. Adrien looked at her and smiled softly. "What's up Mari?"

 _Oh crap, how am I supposed to think straight when he has that cute smile on his face?_

"W-well um, how did I exactly get back to the hotel?" Adrien froze and then sipped his coffee and answered. "I told you, I picked you up from the bakery and brought you back."

"But how come I can't remember you picking me up?" Marinette retorted. "You were sleeping, and your parents didn't want to disturb you." He replied as they walked into the bakery, with the little bell chiming as the door opened.

"Welcome back you lovebirds! Ready to discuss some wedding details?" Sabine asked, smiling. "Mom, when I was here, did I fall asleep?" Mari questioned. Sabine had a confused look on her face. Adrien signaled her from behind, and mouthed, "Say yes."

"Yes?" Sabine replied uncertainly. "But, if you would remember correctly, you know I only fall asleep when I'm working on a fashion project!" Mari yelled, turning to face Adrien.

Adrien's face paled. _Oh shit…_

Tom Dupain walked into the front, grinning. "Who's ready to-"

"Not now Papa!" Mari snapped. Tom's eyes went wide. "Is this a couple spat?" Tom whispered. Sabine nodded. "Wanna leave and give them their privacy or stay and watch?" Sabine pulled out a plate of cookies and munched on one as she watched.

Tom shrugged and bit on a cookie, watching as well. "Adrien, I want the truth, and I want it NOW." Mari hissed, crossing her arms. "If I tell you, you can't get mad. Okay?" Adrien asked. "Fine. Now talk."

Adrien sighed heavily, brushing one hand over his hair. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Chloe took you out to a club and she…got men to do things you wouldn't want a man to do to you."

"Try me." Mari growled. "Well, uh. You see, they were kinda…strip dancing on you. And you were tied up."

"What?!" Mari yelled. "It wasn't my idea, I swear if I knew anything about it, I would have stopped her."

"Anything else you wanna tell me?!" Mari said. "After that, she got you drunk. And you were on the edge of the roof when I got there, and she pushed you off. But I caught you and took you home."

"I almost died?" Mari whispered, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "MY BABY ALMOST DIED?! WHERE IS THIS BITCH?! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME!" Sabine yelled, walking away towards the door. Mari grabbed her wrist.

"Mama, please don't get involved in this! I will handle Chloe." Marinette responded. "No, I will." Adrien hissed.

Marinette looked at him. "Huh?" Adrien shook his head violently. "She doesn't get to mess with you and get away with it. I'll make sure she never does it again." Adrien stomps out the door, ignoring Marinette shouting his name. The door shut and Mari sighed.

"Well, that was interesting." Tom said. Mari rolled her eyes. "Papa, you love to watch drama."

"Not when my daughter is involved." Tom replied. Sabine sighed and then her eyes lit up. "Marinette, we have news for you!"

"What is it?" Marinette questioned. "We got the money to pay for the bakery!" Sabine squealed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Marinette shouted. _How is that fucking possible?! I only did one day of selling baked goods, and that was a bust! They say they didn't have the money, and now they have it? Something's fishy…_

"And how did you exactly get the money?" Marinette asked. "We got it from a friend." Tom replied, smiling. "And what friend just suddenly had 10k available to give to you?" Marinette said.

"Well, we're under oath not to tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?! I'm your daughter, you can tell me anything!" Marinette said. "He made us swear not to tell you. But that doesn't mean you won't figure it out for yourself." Sabine replied, smiling. Marinette gave them a wary look. "Okay, I'll trust it for now…but don't think I won't find out who gave you that money."

"Oh poo, don't worry about it now! We need to go over your reception menu for the wedding!" Tom said. He was excited for this part, because he wanted the chance to make some amazing food for his daughter's wedding.

Marinette smiled. "Okay, fine, I'll bite. Let's go."

* * *

Chloe was in her room in the hotel, with Nathanael. Nathanael was pacing on her floor, annoyed. "What's the matter? I made her pissed like you asked! The first plan of your plan worked!" Chloe said.

"No, it DIDN'T work! I didn't ask you to kill her! And we're still not any closer to separating them! We need to try harder."

"Well, she's going to die anyway, what's wrong with speeding up the process a little?" Chloe said, examining her nails. "Hey, I want them separated as much as you do, but if we're going to make this work, you can't KILL HER."

"Fine!" Chloe huffed. "Now, the next part-" Pounding could be heard from Chloe's door. "Shit!" Nathanael whispered. "Hide in the closet!" Chloe whispered, pointing to it. Nathanael ran into the closet, slowly shutting the door as Chloe got up to open it.

Adrien was standing there, glaring at Chloe. Chloe beamed at him and hugged him. "Adrikins! So lovely to see you!" Chloe tried to kiss him, but Adrien pushed her away. "Adrien? What are you-"

"Chloe, we need to talk." Adrien said, pushing her out of the way and storming into the room. Chloe shut the door and grinned. "If you're here to tell me that you've broken up with MariTrash and came crawling back to me, then I'd be happy to hear it."

"No, far from it. Chloe, what the HELL you were thinking, trying to kill Marinette?" Adrien growled, crossing his arms. "Why are you so upset? I only did it for us! So that we could be together!" Chloe exclaimed. Nathanael rolled his eyes in the closet and kept listening.

"Chloe, this is something that I'm only going to say once. I will NEVER, and I mean, NEVER be yours. We will NEVER be together, you are a sadistic, psychotic, bitch and I never want to see you again."

Chloe's little heart shattered into pieces and tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. "Adrikins…" she whispered.

"No, do not 'Adrikins' me! I will NOT let you hurt the people that I care about, especially Marinette! I don't care if you get your daddy to try and ruin the only relationship I've cared about, but you will NEVER hurt Marinette ever again!" Adrien shouted.

Chloe starts to sob, and Adrien walked over to the door. "Oh, one more thing." Adrien said, looking back at her. "Yes?" Chloe said happily, hoping he had changed his mind. "If you ever go near us again, I will make your life a living HELL." Adrien responded, gripping the door and slamming it, walking away.

Nathanael walked back into the room and looked at Chloe. He softly touched her arm. "Chloe? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Chloe jerked her arm away from him and walked to her balcony. "Just peachy." She whispered.

Marinette was in the bakery, serving some customers. It was her parent's 25th wedding anniversary, and she insisted that they took the day off. She assured them that she could handle it. She was kneading some bread when the bell chimed. Marinette wiped her hand on her forehead, covering it with flour and wiped her hands on her pink apron.

"Hi! How can I-" Marinette looked up and saw everyone from the company staring at her, smiling.  
"Surprise!"

"Huh?!" Marinette yelled in surprise. _Oh, this is NOT good…_

* * *

 _Penguin: And we'll end it at that. Sorry it isn't as long as usual, but I'm tired cx I SWEAR EVERYTHING WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW. I PROMISE YOU. Tomorrow is no school anyway, so I should have them done :D Enjoy your night, or morning, or whenever you read this :D Baiiiii! (And since this was so short, I'll do another update tomorrow since everything is being updated tomorrow.)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Penguin: You guys get another chapter for HTCG for being so patient with my updates! YAYYYYYYYYY! And because I wanted to update it for a second time XDD_

 _Anyway, I have answered all of the reviews (I think) so let's have some cupcakes and go to the next chapter! ~eats some cupcakes~ o3o_

* * *

"Surprise Marinette! Adrien wanted all of us to be here for your wedding day!" Alya squealed, hugging Marinette tightly. "This was…Adrien's idea?" Marinette questioned. "Yeah, he thought you'd be more comfortable if you had familiar faces at the wedding!" Rose replied happily.

 _He…he was thinking about me being comfortable?_ Marinette thought. She couldn't lie, she should it was a sweet gesture. Unexpected, yes, but sweet.

"Yeah, even though you didn't choose any BRIDESMAIDS yet, ahem." Alix said, coughing. Marinette giggled. "All of you can be my bridesmaids!" All of the girls cheered while the boys rolled their eyes. "Pathetic." Kim mumbled.

"I'm the maid of honor though, right?" Alya questioned. Marinette laughed and nodded her head. "Of course!"

"Yes, I can't wait to record the wedding for the newspaper!" Alya replied, pumping her fist. Everyone rolled their eyes at Alya. "What? I need to be the first one to get this on the news!"

"So, where's my man Adrien?" Nino asked. "He's meeting up with someone right now." Marinette replied. _He'd better get here quick…I don't know if I can handle all of these people at once…_

* * *

Stormy and Adrien were having a business lunch at a restaurant called Akuma. It was brown with gold inside, and it gave a bit of a comfy feel to all of the customers.

Adrien was sipping some red wine. "Did you do what I asked?" Stormy glared at him, annoyed. "Yes, I did! Why did you need to have $10,000 dollars anyway?" Stormy asked.

"For…a friend." Adrien replied curtly. Stormy smirked at him. "OH, you mean that little bluenette fiancé you have? How come you don't talk about her?"

"It's complicated. And yes, it was for her." Adrien said, continuing to sip his wine. "But what does SHE need it for? Is she a gold digger?" Adrien slammed his glass on the table. "Marinette is NOT a gold digger! IF you say that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you!"

The restaurant went silent as they heard Adrien's outburst. Adrien heard it and he turned to them, laughing silently. "Don't mind me, please continue to eat your food!" The customers looked at him weirdly but went back to eating.

"Okay fine, she's not a gold digger. But why did you ask me to lend you $10,000?" Stormy questioned. "Because her parents' couldn't afford her bakery, so I gave it to them, making them promise to not tell Marinette."

"Why can't she figure it out? Wouldn't she be grateful to her fiancé for paying for her parents' business?" Stormy signaled the bartender, The Mime, for another drink. He took it and started to fill it up.

"Marinette likes to do things her own way, she would NOT be happy if she found out that I paid it off. And she's not GOING to find out, right?"

"Right." Stormy sneered, The Mime handing her back her drink. She took a sip of it and they continued to chat. But what they didn't know is that a certain red-headed was listening to the whole thing, smirking.

* * *

Marinette and her friends were upstairs, laughing and talking about some work stories. A knock was on the door and Alya got up to answer it.

Marinette was telling everyone about how her and Adrien got together when Alya slightly tapped her shoulder. "Girl, you got a visitor." Alya whispered in her ear. "Be right back, everyone." Marinette said, putting her drink down.

She went out the front door and closed it. Nathanael was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. He grinned at her. "Hello Marinette."

Marinette growled and sighed in annoyance. "How can I help you, Nathanael?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so nasty to me. I know a little secret about your 'perfect' fiancé." Nathanael smirked.

"There's nothing that you can say that will make me think of Adrien any less." Marinette retorted. "Oh really? Not even the fact that Adrien paid for her parents' bakery?" Marinette's eyes widened and she whispered, "What?"

"I mean, I thought you knew. No wonder why he was always meeting with Stormy Weather." Nathanael said in fake shock. "He…he-"

"I know, shocking right? He lied to you. And just a couple of weeks before the wedding! Tsk tsk tsk. What a shame. Marinette, you know you can never become a real couple, he doesn't love you for who you are. He's just using you so he doesn't have to move in with his dad."

"Wha….what-"

"Now, I know you need time to think about it, but once you're ready to be with an actual MAN, you know I'm just a phone call away." Nathanael grinned, going down the stairs. He stopped on one step and looked up at her. "OH, and Mari?"

Marinette looked down at him. "Hm?" she replied. "I know you lied to Adrien about not remembering anything about that night. I ALWAYS know when you're lying." Nathanael winked and went down the stairs, going out the bakery.

Marinette blinked her eyes and started to sob, falling to her knees outside of her door.

* * *

Adrien left the restaurant, whistling happily. He walked alone, near an alley. He had his hands in his pockets and suddenly, a hand pulled him into the alley. "What the hell?!" Adrien yelled. "Shhhh." A voice whispered.

Adrien turned and saw Nathanael. Adrien groaned. "What now?!"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd like to know a little something about your bride-to-be. You know, about that night, when Chloe tried to kill her-"

"Nathanael, how do you know all of this crap?!" Adrien yelled. "I'm always watching you two, trying to proof you guys are lying. Anyway, when you were in the shower that night, Mari said you lied to her, but that also she was lying when she said she didn't remember that night."

Adrien blinked at him. "What? Marinette would never lie to me."

"But you paid for the bakery, no? You technically lied to her too." Nathanael retorted. "I only did it for Marinette." Adrien sneered. "Or was it because you wanted her to fall in love with you? Guy fixes problem, girl is happy, and they fall in love. But that didn't work, did it?"

"SHUT UP." Adrien spit out in anger. "No guy would pay all of that money just for a girl. There had to be another reason, and it's because you want her, don't you? Or because you want to make sure you don't move back to Paris, was it?"

"I'm out of here." Adrien growled, walking away. "It's true, no?" Nathanael yelled at him. Adrien stomped away in anger and Nathanael cackled. "It's good to be evil." Nathanael sighed contently.

* * *

Adrien ran upstairs to the hotel room and he slammed the door open. "Marinette, look-"

"You lied." Marinette said, turning to look at him. "I didn't lie; I just didn't tell you my plan."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Marinette yelled, balling up her petite hands. Adrien slowly walked to her. "Mari-"

"No, do NOT Mari me! You knew I wanted to do this without your money! And you went and paid for it anyway! How could you do this?! I didn't need your pity money!"

"It wasn't pity money! Why couldn't I just do something for you?! Did you really think you were going to raise that much money in 2 weeks?! I just wanted to help! Plus, now the bakery isn't going to be sold! Aren't you happy about that?!" Adrien shouted.

"I didn't ask you to donate $10,000 dollars!" Marinette responded. "It's too late now Mari. Why can't you appreciate that someone did something nice for you?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR ME BEFORE!" Marinette yelled, then covered her mouth quickly. Adrien's eyes softened. "Really?" Marinette turned and started to walk away.

"You know what, just forget it Adrien. Forget that I ever said anything-" Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Marinette softly gasped and Adrien connected his lips with hers. Marinette squeaked, but slowly she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Adrien slowly cupped his hands on her face and Marinette put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Adrien softly bit her bottom lip and Marinette whimpered. _Marinette, you know you can never become a real couple, he doesn't love you for who you are. He's just using you so he doesn't have to move in with his dad._ Nathanael's words came back to her mind, hitting her hard.

 _He's…he's right. Adrien doesn't truly love me, he just needs a bride so he can keep his business._

 _How did I not see it before?_

Marinette opened her eyes and pushed him away hard. Adrien panted, out of breath. "What the hell-"

"You don't love me, Adrien." Adrien blinked at her. "What-"

"I remember everything about that night. You said you _think_ you're falling in love with me, but you don't actually love me. That's just a thought."

Adrien sighed in a defeated tone. "I know you remember everything."

"Huh?" Marinette said, confused. "Nathanael told me. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is you and me." Adrien pulled her back and tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"I can't kiss someone who doesn't love me for who I am. I'll still marry you, but…it's only a business deal. We never said we had to fall in love with each other."

"But I said-"

"I _know_ what you said." Marinette replied, cutting him off. "But you didn't want a relationship, and I'm not going to be a little wound up doll who's feeling you can just mess with for your own entertainment." Marinette grabbed her suitcases and walked to the door. "I'm going to stay with my parents until the wedding. And I think we should distance ourselves until the wedding day."

"Mari, wait-" Marinette opened the door and shut it softly. Adrien sighed sadly and leaned against the wall.

"Rejected." A voice said next door. Adrien turned towards the wall in confusion. "PLAGG! Stop listening to peoples' conversations!" Tikki yelled from the next room. "But honey, this just got good! The couple we serve breakfast every morning just had a fight!"

Adrien then heard whining and Tikki yelled, "Sorry about my husband! He's just really nosy and an idiot!" Adrien frowned as he heard, "It's not my fault they had a fight!"

"That's it! No camembert for you tonight!" Plagg gasped loudly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry, I'll be good honey!"

"Too late!" Tikki yelled as they left the room next door. Adrien snickered a little bit. "Why is he so obsessed with camembert?" Adrien muttered. Adrien went over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

He turned around and saw the spot where Marinette would usually sleep. He could imagine her pretty hair sprawled all over to the pillow, giggling at one of his stupid cat puns.

Adrien groaned and fell back on the bed. "I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiotttttttt." Adrien said, hitting himself with a pillow.

"Yes, yes you are." Plagg said next door.

"PLAGG!" Tikki threatened. "OKAY I'LL BE GOOD STARTING RIGHT NOW I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!"

Adrien rolled his eyes as he fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

 _Penguin: All done for today! I will be posting a new one-shot today for ML as well (It's been a long time since I have posted a new one), look out for that c: Baiii!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Guess what? ~whispers~ It's a HCTG update :3_

 _~Responses to I Love You~_

 _Ezpear: Thank you~ You're adorable too~_

 _Articredfox: You see, it was a Krusty Krab pizza. And Spongebob, like always, was taking too long to deliver the pizza from Bikini Bottom to Paris. And he got hungry on the trip, so he and Squidward ate the pizza and went home and I sound like I'm full of shit XDD To be honest, Marinette forgot about the pizza (And so did I) so, I guess the pizza delivery guy got free pizza._

 _Lmb111514: Aww, thank you! I love you and your beautiful face~ I LOVE ALL OF MY CHIBIS FACES._

 _The Blue Miraculer: Did I pull your heartstrings? ;D Ah, THANK YOU._

 _Kitarakit: I am so full of fluff, my middle name is fluff. (It's really not.)_

 _Kitty-Supreme: Actually, yes. But I will post other ones before I go back to this one. I actually loved writing that one-shot, so I would write a second part, but if people start asking for more parts, then I'm refusing. And I love you~_

 _Tiger Priestess: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my writing~_

 _Mayuralover: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu!_

 _Willow Lark: I personally think that there's other stories more adorable than mine, but thank you!_

 _SweetWolfXD: Because my stories are amazing and wonderful and you love them and me? (God, sometimes I'm so full of crap xD) :D Aw, thank you._

 _Babycailly42: Aw, I love you too :3 Aw, you're welcome! Is everything okay? ;o;_

 _TINYBAE2002: LMAO XD_

 _Pinksakura271: Adrien. You have a fan comment._

 _Adrien: Huh? Oh, thank you! I am a pretty clawsome kitty c; Aw, thank you, I tried my best to make it purrfect._

 _Adrien agreste: Aw, thank you! :3 I have to say that this is one of my favorites to write xD_

 _Guest: Hehehe. Owo_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _SweetWolfXD: OO. OH. OH. I can use that vampire I used in the first one-shot. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Sure I can xD And you're not crazy, you're confusing yourself with me xD_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you! I have never celebrated Halloween before because I'm a Christian, and Christians don't believe in Halloween because it's considered the devil holiday. Plus, my mom doesn't let us, but if I had the option, I would just eat candy all night xD Highly doubt I can change my mind because of…religious reasons, but I am having a little Halloween social tomorrow so I will :D_

 _Pinksakura271: Adrien, get over here._

 _Adrien: Huh? Oh okay. Yes it was a bad choice because we died ;_; The chef was very purroud of me._

 _Tikki: It was Plagg's idea._

 _Plagg: Oh sure, blame me for their deaths .-._

 _Tikki: He only said the perfume thing so he wouldn't get in trouble._

 _Plagg: That's not true! I love you!_

 _Tikki: Even more than camembert?_

 _Plagg: …_

 _Tikki: That's what I thought._

 _Plagg: AND I KNOW. WHY HIM? WHY?_

 _The Blue Miraculer: Ikr? XD Oh sorry :s_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you lovey. I think I'll end it at 10 chapters xD_

 _Guest: Adrien, say hi._

 _Adrien: Hiiiiiii_

 _King of France: Very true._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you c:_

 _~Responses to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Miraculous Pink Ninja: Thank you! I mean, if he can steal mutagen without someone noticing, then I think he can drive a helicopter xD And thank you!_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you! And it was boring and hard._

 _SweetWolfXD: Well damn, rude. I will go and do that, THANK YOU FOR THAT NICE COMMENT. He died because that's all I've got xD I know you didn't send it, but I said the first sentence just to mess with you ;P_

 _So that is all of the reviews I have right now, so let's get to the tenth chapter! Wooooo! ~eats nachos~ owo_

* * *

The sun shined into Adrien's eyes and he whined, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "Mari, close the blinds please." Adrien heard silence in the room. He opened his eyes and turned to the right side of the bed, seeing that it was empty. "Marinette?" Adrien whispered.

Then he realized…that she wasn't there. Adrien grumbled. "Oh right, she left."

Adrien plopped back on the bed and sighed. He didn't realize how quiet the room was until Marinette left last night. The room was…boring. _I didn't realize that the room was so dull without her presence…_

Adrien groaned and got up from the bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. He saw Marinette's beauty products all over the bathroom sink, cluttered but seemingly fitting to Marinette's personality.

"Why is her beauty crap all over the sink? I thought she told everything with her…" Adrien mumbled. An idea came to Adrien's mind. "Or, I can bring it to her, as an excuse to see her!" Adrien shouted happily. "Wait, am I crazy? I'm practically asking to get my ass kicked."

Adrien went out the bathroom and stopped, turning back to look at the beauty products.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now." Adrien grumbled. He walked into the bakery and saw Sabine at the front, smiling at him. "Hi Adrien! Where's Marinette; is she with you?" Adrien's eyes widened. "Wait, I thought she was here with you?"

Sabine shook her head. "No, I haven't heard from her since she left this morning. Is something wrong Adrien?" Adrien looked at her. "Did she say where she was going?" Sabine pondered a bit. "Hmmmmmm. I think she said she went to go 'clear her mind' or something like that."

"Okay, thanks!" Adrien ran to the door and opened it. "Adrien wait!" Sabine yelled. Adrien looked at her from behind. "Please don't do anything stupid." Adrien chuckled and winked. "I won't Mrs. Cheng."

Chloe and Nathanael were in her room again, Nathanael tapping a pencil against his chin and Chloe checking her Instagram. "So Chloe, we need to come up with a new-"

"No." Chloe replied shortly. Nathanael blinked slowly. "Excuse me?" Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "I said no. Meaning, I should be able to run this, I don't need you to be able to ruin them." Nathanel breathed softly and got up. "Fine, if you don't need me, my services aren't needed here anymore." Chloe Looked up at him and got up. "No, wait-"

"I hope you die, you little greedy bitch." Nathanael spat out, slamming the door closed. Chloe gasped and then narrowed her eyes. "Why do I care about that red-haired bastard? I don't need him! I can ruin them myself!" Chloe shouted.

Chloe then smiled a Grinch smile widely. "I know how to do it…"

* * *

Adrien went out the hotel and started to walk back to the bakery, checking to see if Marinette came back from wherever the hell she went. Adrien was checking his phone when he got pulled into an alley. His phone dropped and he heard the phone crack.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the shadowed figure. "What the hell?! My phone plan doesn't cover that!" The figure grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close. "Shhhhh." A voice said, pressing their lips to Adrien. Adrien heard a camera click in the background.

Adrien was shocked, and he pulled back quickly, wiping his mouth with his hand. "What the fuck?! What was that for?"

"You'll see." The voice responded, disappearing. Adrien scratched his head and shrugged, walking away from the alley.

* * *

Marinette walked into the bakery and her parents rushed to her side. "Marinette! Where have you been?!" Sabine yelled. "Adrien has been looking for you all day!" Tom shouted.

Marinette blinked at them. "He was looking for me?" Both of her parents nodded. Marinette's face softened and then she shook her head. "I'm going upstairs." Marinette ran upstairs and softly shut her door. Marinette sighed and heard a ding from her phone.

Marinette's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as she opened her phone to check her messages. A new message was shown from an unknown number. Marinette opened it and she saw a picture of Adrien and Chloe kissing.

"W-w….what?" Marinette whispered. Marinette clutched her phone as she kept staring at the picture. "How could he be kissing Chloe? Does he…like her?"

Marinette threw her phone on the bed and got her sketchbook out, trying to get rid of all of the thoughts in her mind.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm so sorry this is late, I had so many things come up unexpectedly. Please forgive me ;_;_


	11. Chapter 11

_Penguin: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I did not post a one-shot for Halloween on Halloween, but I did not expect to work on Monday xD I'm going to finish it still, even though October has passed. And it's another HTCG update! :D_

 _~Responses to HTCG~_

 _Rose Tiger: Chloe, you have a comment._

 _Chloe: Oh my god, is it about my hair? I KNOW it looks fabulous today, but no one- ~sees the comment in mid-sentence~ EXCUSE ME?! I AM NOT A BITCH, YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR I WILL GET MY DADDY TO EXTERMINATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS TO ME?!_

 _Pudina: Chloe, comment._

 _Chloe: Is it about my nails? They were done by the FINEST- ~sees the comment~ WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO LIVE LONGER THAN YOU BECAUSE MY DADDY WILL BUY ME THE BEST DOCTORS SO I DON'T HAVE TO DIE AND LISTEN TO YOUR RUDE COMMENTS._

 _BunnyJCai22: Chloe, it's you again._

 _Chloe: WHAT DID I DO?! MARITRASH DOESN'T NEED TO BE WITH MY ADRIKINS, HE BELONGS TO ME._

 _Darkside of the moonlight: Holy hell indeed, my friend._

 _Yoko89: Marinette, you have a comment._

 _Marinette: I believe what Penguin wants me to believe since she writes the story…_

 _Penguin: Touché. And thank you! Next chapter is right now :D_

 _BellaBeau91: Apparently Chloe is famous today…Chloe, get back here._

 _Chloe: What do you want?! I'm trying to order more bathtubs for- ~sees the comment~ Yeah, I'm a witch and you'll know what I'll do? I'll cast a spell to give you a better haircut._

 _Penguin: Chloe, don't be rude, it's amazing. And thank you! I love you! :3_

 _Chloe: How come I never get nice comments…_

 _MeowMiraculous: Chloe, come here._

 _Chloe: What now?! ~sees the comment~ WHY AM I BEING CALLED A BITCH TODAY? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT. I'M NOT APPEARING IN THIS STUPID STORY ANYMORE._

 _Penguin: You can't leave. You signed a contract saying you would and your payment would be diamonds. (It was the only way she would agree to it. I'm not actually giving her diamonds, I'm broke as fuck.)_

 _Chloe: …Oh right._

 _Penguin: DID THE IPAD SURVIVE? I wouldn't want you to pay lots of money to fix it because of me :s And it's okay, everyone gets mad at Chloe._

 _Chloe: BUT WHY THOUGH?_

 _Kitty-Supreme: Chloe and Nathanael, you have a comment._

 _Chloe and Nathanael: No, you won't._

 _Penguin: Did you just say the same thing at the same time? …DO I DETECT A SHIP HERE? MY SHIP DETECTOR IS BEEPING, I SENSE IT._

 _Chloe and Nathanael: We're not a couple! Stop saying the same thing as me! Stop it! Stop!_

 _Penguin: Omg…I don't know what your ship name is…but I ship it a little._

 _Chloe and Nathanael: -_-_

 _SweetWolfXD: Speaking of that…ALL CREDIT GOES TO SWEETWOLFXD FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE PICTURE IDEA. I DID NOT COME UP WITH IT. And you're welcome c:_

 _Borrowedname: Thank you! More will be coming! I have no idea when it will be finished, maybe 20 or 30 chapters. You will have a finished story when I am ready to finish it xD Thank you! I don't know I come up with stuff either, I mostly just think of it and then write it as soon as possible ~shrugs~_

 _~Response to I Love You~_

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you! C:_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Norman: I don't know. xD Sorry, it's over. Maybe I'll do something like it again soon. Aw, thank you! I feel so flattered xD Okay, no going back on being one of my chibis then! You're stuck for life! :P_

 _Guest: I didn't want to put skeletons because I didn't want to be stereotypical with that song xD Sorry._

 _I didn't notice this until now, BUT WE MADE IT PAST 11,000 VIEWS. I AM IN UTTER SHOCK. Seriously, I am so grateful to all of you who have favorited, followed, and read my story! I give you all a little piece of my heart :D Anyways, when this story is over, (which is I don't know when.) I will be posting another continuous story. It is based on a book on Google Olay that I have on my phone xD And I was watching Titantic for the first time last night, and all I kept thinking was, I need to do a Miraculous version of it xD I haven't finished the movie yet, but expect a story based on it. It won't be soon, but it will be coming. Enough of my babbling, I know you guys want the chapter, so let's move forward! ~eats churros~_

… _Why do I always eat food whenever I type HTCG?_

* * *

Marinette looked at the phone in anger. On one hand, she wanted to call Adrien and find out why was he kissing Chloe in that picture she got randomly. But on the other hand…

She didn't want to call him because of what she told him before. He would be very confused if Marinette called him when she said she wanted them to have some time away from each other. Marinette was very torn between these options. She slowly picked up the phone and typed in her password. She went to her phone log and slowly typed in Adrien's phone number.

Marinette held the phone in her hand, contemplating on whether or not to call the number. Marinette groaned and put her head down, accidentally pressing the green button on her phone, calling Adrien.

Marinette heard the phone ring, and lifted her head rapidly, her eyes widening. "No no no!" Marinette tried to hang up, but then she heard Adrien's voice.

"Marinette? What happened?" Adrien questioned on the phone. Marinette giggled nervously. "Um I have…a roach in my room! And I can't…kill it? Yeah, I can't kill it! I'm TERRIFIED of roaches!"

"A…roach?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded her head rapidly. "Yes! And I need you to kill it!" Marinette replied. "But I thought you wanted some space Marinette…." Adrien responded. "My…parents aren't home right now, could you come over please?"

"Um, okay…" Adrien replied. Marinette smiled. "Thanks Adrien, see you in a few!" Marinette hung up and she plopped face front of her bed, groaning. "I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid." Marinette replied, lifting her head and dropping it on her pillow repeatedly.

* * *

Adrien walked into the bakery, and walked upstairs to Marinette's room. Adrien looked around for Marinette and saw that she wasn't in her room. Adrien looked up and saw the trap door was open wide. Adrien slowly climbed up the ladder and saw Marinette leaning against the railing, her hair flowing in the wind.

Adrien blushed and cleared his throat. Marinette turned to him and Adrien asked, "So, where's the roach?" Marinette's eyes widened and giggled nervously. "It's um…um…it's right here!" Marinette shouted, pointing to the ground. Adrien looked down at the ground and saw nothing. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette quickly climbing down the ladder.

Adrien jumped down inside her room and grabbed her as she tried to make a run for it. Marinette struggled in his grip. "Let me go!" Marinette shouted. Adrien grabbed her face and made her look up at him. "Now Marinette, why did you call me when you didn't have any roaches?"

Marinette blinked and looked away from him. Adrien turned her head and got closer to her face. "Now why did you lie to me? Hm?" Adrien whispered. Marinette breathed heavily and pushed her away from him. "Why are you acting all interested in me when I saw a picture of you kissing Chloe?!" Marinette screamed.

Adrien tilted his head and smiled. "Ah, so that's what this is about."

"Why are you smiling when I'm screaming at you?! So you DO like Chloe. I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT. I should have known you would like someone who had more to offer." Adrien had a confused look on his face. "Huh? What do you mean, more to offer?"

Marinette crossed her arms and sat on her bed. "Chloe is rich, powerful, and she's everything I'm not. I can see why you would be more interested in her than me…Hell, you even paid to save my parent's bakery when you didn't have to…you took pity on me, didn't you? Took pity on a girl who can't even afford the cheapest jewel in the world?"

Adrien looked at her with a blank look on his face and slowly sat next to her on her bed. "Marinette…I never took pity on you when we hung out. EVER. I only paid off the bakery so that you wouldn't lose your childhood home. And Chloe kissed me so that she could send you that picture. I have never been interested in Chloe, and never will be. You are an amazing, beautiful, and smart girl. You don't even compare to her. If I was interested in Chloe, would I be marrying you?"

Marinette looked up at him and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, fake marrying you. The point is, she kissed me to make you upset."

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded his head. "By the way…were you just jealous of Chloe?"

"NO!" Marinette shouted in denial. Adrien smirked. "You liar, you were jealous of her!" Marinette rapidly shook her head. "I-I was not!" Adrien laughed at her. "Marinette, there was no need to be jealous, you would be the only fake wife I'd want."

Marinette blushed and Adrien stood up from the bed. "Anyways, I believe you have a wedding dress fitting with your mom in a couple of minutes?" Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" she yelled, running downstairs to meet her mom in the basement.

Adrien chuckled and muttered, "Oh Marinette…what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Marinette ran into the basement and her mom was waiting with a white dress in her hands. "Ready to try it on?" Sabine asked happily. Marinette nodded and her mom put the dress over her, buttoning the back. Marinette looked in the mirror and saw a big white rag on her. Marinette wrinkled her nose and Sabine chuckled.

"It's going to take a lot of work on this dress…" Sabine muttered. "Mom…are you sure you can turn this rag into a wedding dress in a couple of days?" Sabine put a couple of pins in her mouth and looked at her. "Never doubt your mother. Now turn around so I can fix the back. I can't have this butt not be fabulous on my daughter's wedding day."

"Mom!" Marinette shouted, blushing as she let her mom get to work.

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry if it was too short, but I am starving and there's no food in my house Idk what I'm gonna do .-. Goodbye chibis…if you don't hear from me, it's because I died of starvation…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Penguin: Hello chibis! It's another HTCG update! Woo-hoo~ So I decided to end the story at 20 chapters (I know, depressing.) I don't want to keep dragging the wedding and stuff, but it will be SOON. But don't worry, because another fabulous story will be posted…as soon as this one is over xD And WE MADE IT TO OVER 13K VIEWS OH MY JESUS. And Idk if you guys care or not…BUT I JUST GOT ACCEPTED INTO A COLLEGE. So much good news today :D I went to bed, and I woke up and I saw the e-mail for it and I was like 'WHAT 0_0' But yeah, I'm in a very fabulous mood right now o3o So let's answer some reviews~ And a little sneak peek for the new story will be at the end so look out for that~_

 _~Responses to Best Birthday Ever~_

 _Daughterofposeidon9: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I love it too :3_

 _Alice Pink: He has connections to please his princess owo That's the only explanation I got lmao But honestly, he planned it all on the spot because not only did he wanted to take her out, but he wanted it to be spontaneous c:_

 _Pinksakura271: Tikki: Plagg needs to learn how to be…and it was :D_

 _Marinette: Hmph, I know, but it still just ticks me off a little bit._

 _Plagg: IT WAS NOT CUTE, I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE. AND YEAH, Lay off me. Kwamis will be kwamis._

 _Tikki and Marinette: ~rolls their eyes~_

 _Adrien: I had fencing class at the time and I also had a modelling shoot and Plagg was complaining that he wanted to do something else…so I just dropped him off at Mari's place. And I can't tell her off, she'd kill me ;-;_

 _Tikki: Pinky, why push me away? ;-; ~sniffles~ I cry in the inside._

 _Plagg: It's okay Tikki, I'm sure she didn't mean it…and Chat Noir belongs to Ladybug…THE SHIP IS REAL._

 _BellaBeau91: Thank you :3_

 _Yellow 14: Plagg was bored, so yeah. And thank you!_

 _Reginavilla04: I'm completely trustworthy ;o; I know you didn't but it's easier for me to answer them in different ones (Don't ask why) and I give everyone a reply so yeah :D You're welcome and thank you!_

 _~Responses to No More~_

 _Flamexofxchaos: Thank you! :3_

 _Alice Pink: Thank you! There will be a sequel for it, I just haven't written it yet xD I will once I finish the Halloween One-Shots._

 _~Responses to Ponytails~_

 _Daughterofposideon9: Thank you! Oh, I know that, but thank you for telling me anyway :D_

 _Reginavilla04: The sequel is in planning mode as of right now. xD_

 _That is all of the reviews I have for now :D Enjoy this update and the sneak peek! ;D_

* * *

Adrien sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, Sabine tweaking his suit. "Oh you look so handsome Adrien! I just need to fix the size…"

Adrien was wearing a black suit with gold cufflinks and a green tie with a white shirt. He held up his arms as wiggled them, because the sleeves were far too long. "Are you gonna fix the sleeves?" Adrien teased to Sabine.

"Or I could just leave them and tell everyone you have…noodle arms." Sabine replied cockily. Adrien gasped loudly. "You wouldn't Sabine!"

"I would." Sabine chuckled and Adrien fake-pouted. Sabine was trimming in the back, pins in her mouth and on her cushion wrapped around her wrist. _(A/N: You know that thing that people wear when they're sewing and they have like a red thing on their arm that they put pins on? That's what it is, but I forgot what it's called :s)_

It was a peaceful silence for a couple of minutes until Sabine took another pin out of her mouth and stuck it on the suit. "Adrien?" Sabine asked. "Yes?"

"Did…did you and my daughter get into a fight?" Adrien looked at her from behind at the mirror and Adrien sighed heavily. "Yes…it was because of something I did…and she didn't react to it very well."

"Was it because you paid off the bakery?" Sabine asked as she trimmed the suit. Adrien's mouth went open. "How did you-?"

"I know you would be the only person with that kind of money to help keep this place. Plus, I know you did it for Mari. You guys haven't been together that much lately. Mari doesn't come into the bakery with you anymore."

Adrien closed his eyes in sadness. "Yes…that's true."

"So you want to tell me the real reason why you paid it? It wasn't just because you wanted to help us." Sabine replied, going to the side and pinning the side. "It was because I wanted to make Marinette smile…and not be upset about it."

"Because you care about her deeply?" Sabine asked. Adrien nodded curtly. "Even though she doesn't want to talk to me right now…I will always care about her." Sabine looked at him and smiled. "I knew you did. But the real question is…do you love her?"

Adrien's eyes widened and Sabine poked him with a needle accidently. "Ouch!" Adrien yelled. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Sabine exclaimed. "I might be bleeding…" Adrien mumbled.

Sabine stepped away and said, "I'll go find you a bandage!" Sabine opened the trap door to the attic and pushed the stairs, running down quickly.

Adrien wiped his sweat in relaxation. "Whew, that was a close one…"

* * *

Marinette, Rose, Alya, Mylene, Alix, and Juleka were at the park, having a picnic and laughing together. Alya decided that Marinette needed some girl time before she got married and swept away. So as the maid of honor, she declared a girls' day.

"And remember when we had a fair at Kwami? Oh, it was so beautiful!" Rose gushed. "It was mostly for business, but yes, it was wonderful." Mylene smiled. "So Marinette, did you choose our dresses yet?!" Alya shouted in excitement.

All of the girls then started to chat in excitement about the wedding. "I'm not too joyful to wear a dress…" Alix muttered in annoyance. She had never worn a dress before, but she would only wear a dress for Marinette. It's her wedding day after all, no one wanted to ruin her perfect day.

"I have, and you'll know the morning of the wedding." Marinette responded. "PLEASE don't let it be pink…" Juleka said, gagging. She didn't mind wearing a dress, as long as it was anything BUT pink.

"It won't be pink, Juleka." Juleka pumped her fist while Rose pouted sadly. "What about the flower girl? Did you find one?" Mylene asked. "It's going to be Manon, of course!" Marinette replied.

All of the girls squealed in excitement. "I can't wait for this wedding! And I'll be the first one to get the exclusive wedding on paper!" Alya exclaimed. All of the girls gave her a blank look. "What? A best friend's marriage should be memorable!" Alya argued.

Marinette giggled nervously. "Yeah…I guess." _Am I the only one who's not excited about this wedding…_

The clock chimed at 6:00 pm and all of the girls got up. "Well, we have to go back to the hotel. We need to figure out some things for the wedding. We'll see you in a couple of days Marinette!" Alya shouted, giving her best friend a bear hug.

All of the girls gave Marinette a hug before leaving. "Remember that you're staying over on Friday night Mari!" Rose shouted happily, turning to her before running to catch up with the other girls.

"I won't! Bye!" Mari shouted as they walked towards the street. Marinette picked up all of the picnic things and threw away the garbage. Mari sighed as she picked up the basket and started to walk back home. "I don't know if I can do this…" Marinette whispered.

* * *

Chloe paced around her room in annoyance. "The wedding's only in a couple of days…there's nothing left to do!" Chloe shouted angrily. "Well, since you're not invited, you could disguise yourself and object the wedding." A voice said at the door.

Chloe turned to the door and saw Nathanael leaning against the door, smiling. Chloe gasped and then narrowed her eyes at him. "What are YOU doing here?" Nathanael slowed leaned off the door and walked towards her.

"Chloe…about what happened last time…I'm sorry." Nathanael slowly put a hand around her arm and Chloe looked down at his hand and jerked it away. "Never mind that, just help me sneak into the wedding. They'll surely see me if I'm not disguised."

Nathanael looked at her and chuckled. "Of course. Now let's see what you got."

* * *

Adrien came down the attic and walked to the kitchen. The suit was finally done and ready to wear for the wedding. Adrien, not paying attention to where he was going, walked to the fridge, not aware that it was open and that someone was there.

The person turned around and bumped into Adrien, knocking the bowl out of their hands and the bowl falling to the floor, slipping the mixture.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Adrien said, bending down to clean it up. The person bent down as well and started wiping the floor. Adrien looked into their eyes and tilted his head. "Mari?" Adrien whispered. Marinette looked up and saw Adrien, blushing madly.

"Oh! Sorry Adrien! I didn't see you there! I didn't mean to hit you, I-"

"It's fine Mari." Adrien chuckled, cutting her off. Mari still had the faint rose color on her cheeks as she grabbed the bowl and got up. Adrien slowly stood up and Mari faced the oven, her head towards him. "What were you making?" Adrien said.

"Chili for dinner." Marinette replied. Adrien grinned. "Sounds good." The two fell into an awkward silence while Mari was redoing everything from scratch and once Mari faced him again, Adrien spoke up.

"Mari?" Adrien asked quietly. "Hm?" Marinette said, looking into his eyes. "Do you…do you still hate me for what I did?" he whispered, looking down at the floor.

Marinette looked at him blankly, and then slowly put her hand over his on the table. "I know you only did it to help us…and it was a very nice gesture…even though I'm still mad at you…I don't hate you."

Adrien looked up at Mari with a faint smile. "Really?" Marinette nodded slowly. "It's going to take a lot of time to get over it…but I want you to know that even though I didn't like what you did…I thank you for doing it. I really do appreciate your kind gesture."

Adrien grinned at her, squeezing her hand. Marinette smiled a bit and slowly pulled her hand away, going back to making chili. Adrien looked at her and sighed mentally. _"I really fucked things up…didn't I?"_

Adrien's phone buzzed into his pocket and Adrien pulled it out, groaning at the contact name. "I'll go take this outside." Adrien replied, running downstairs. Marinette turned around and looked at where Adrien was sitting. She paused for a moment, and then shook her head and went to the cabinet to grabs some spices.

* * *

Adrien went outside and leaned on the bakery glass, answering the call. "Yes Father?" Adrien replied with a fake cheery voice.

"Hello Adrien. I trust that everything with the wedding planning is going smoothly?" Gabriel asked in his office. "Yes. Everything is fine! Was there anything else you need, sir?" Adrien replied.

"I called to remind you that if this marriage falls apart, you know that the photographer is always ready to schedule a photoshoot for new magazines. And also, you still haven't told your dear father about the wedding."

Adrien sweat dropped a bit and chuckled nervously. "It's this Friday, sir. And I know Father."

"Good, so I shall see you on Friday then?" Gabriel questioned. "Yes sir. It will be at the Eiffel Tower."

"Splendid. I will meet you there in the morning." Gabriel hung up the phone and Adrien put his phone in his pocket, groaning and sliding down the door. "I made the right decision to do this…right?" Adrien mumbled to himself.

"It's too late to turn things back now…I wonder how things would have been if I didn't have this visa crap holding me back…would I have still noticed Marinette?"

Adrien groaned and put his head between his knees. "I need a drink after all of this crap."

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's the end of Chapter 12! Expect the wedding to be on Chapter 15, makes it easier for me to remember when I'm doing it xD And here's the sneak peek for the next story! I'm so excited to write this! The title is called Miraculous: Mine to Take by the way :D_

 _Miraculous: Mine to Take_

Prologue

Sirens could be heard for miles as the police rushed over to the black Jeep and turned on their flashlights, flashing it into the driver's window.

"We've got someone trapped inside the car! Prepare to call an ambulance, now!" A cop shouted.

Marinette was panting in fear as the cops yelled from outside the car. "Ma'am, you're going to be fine! We're getting help for you right now! Can you get out of the vehicle ma'am?!" Another cop shouted.

Marinette groaned and felt herself getting sleepy. "Ma'am? Ma'am?! She's fallen unconscious, get all help NOW!"

 _It was the last thing I heard before I knocked out…The last thing I remember about my accident. Everyone wanted to know…what happened. How my car flipped over and…crashed…But I don't know…I don't know…_

 _The only thing I cared about was…how it impacted my life when I woke up from the hospital…how I wasn't able to…to create anymore._

 _And that's when everything started to go horribly wrong after my accident._

* * *

 _Penguin: That is the sneak peek for this story! I'm so evil for ending it there, but I hope you're excited for it CAUSE I AM. It's going to blow your minds! And Nathanael won't be evil in it…but he will play an important role! Thanks for reading and enjoy your day/afternoon/morning/night. Whenever you're reading it :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Penguin: Uh huh, uh huh, okay, okay, another HCTG update, mhm, mhm, uh huh uh huh uh huh. What the hell. Who took over my computer? OwO That was not me, I swear…_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _SweetWolfXD: Adrien, comment._

 _Adrien: I'm sorry Sweet Wolf. D: I can help you go to sleep if you'd like._

 _Marinette: ~clears throat~_

 _Penguin: Adrien…why…_

 _Adrien: OH HI HONEY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE HUEHUEHUE…I love you?_

 _Marinette: No croissants for a week._

 _Adrien: A-a week? ;_; ~sniffles~ No…_

 _Cookiebook322: I'm sorry ouo_

 _Yoko89: Ikr? How could you Adrien?_

 _Adrien: BUT YOU WROTE IT._

 _Penguin: True. Moving on. And thank you! OuO_

 _JayFan89: I feel like I've heard this before…xD_

 _Adrien: I'm sorry!_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Crazy's good, I like crazy! :3_

 _BunnyJCai22: Because it's one of my stories? :D And because you love me? :D Lmfao._

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you, someone notices! I mean, I know Chloe's mean and all that, but if she wasn't, JUST IMAGINE IT THOUGH. Those blond and red haired babies ouo I should use that one for the next chapter xD Yes I know, this is why I never go out on Halloween._

 _Adrien: Thank you._

 _Plagg:… WHAT?! NO NO NO! CAMEMBERT ONLY. NO EXCEPTIONS WHATSOEVER._

 _Adrien: It's true, I wasn't a psycho or anything. MONEY ouo_

 _Plagg: CAMEMBERT! ~gobbles it down~_

 _Kim: A good run indeed. At least I earned my jacket before…_

 _Alix: Kim wasn't my man at the time._

 _Penguin: The rich kind. xD Oh I know, one time I had a 20 and someone went into my purse and stole it from my wallet without me seeing it ._. I got it back though._

 _Tom: She wasn't safe WHEN SHE DIED. ~sobs~ My baby…_

 _Marinette: Dad…I'm right here you know…_

 _Kim: I was seeing her at the time, it wasn't official or anything. And what do you mean ewww? I'm amazing and handsome and fit! And yes, we are…_

 _Adrien: I love you too._

 _Marinette: I was seeing him at the time to forget about Adrien, even though I kinda forgot about him once Adrien asked me out…_

 _Willow Lark: Adrien._

 _Adrien: My father is always disappointed in me. And my mother wouldn't like it, but she's not around to see, so…_

 _Nina The Fangirl: I love to mend them with my fluffiness owo Plus, I didn't mean to xD Only 2 more…but don't worry! There will ABSOULTELY be a Christmas One-Shot series!_

 _Thecatslady: Same, man. Same._

 _Mk, so welcome to Chapter 13! Two more chapters until the wedding; you can fangirl now. And I will make sure to put all kinds of drama and romance in the 15th chapter ouo I have decided to end it at 20 chapters, with an epilogue for number 21, so it's technically 21 chapters xD So only 8 more left… It's been fun writing it, without a doubt. xD But if you haven't noticed, I've been posting this since September, since I do it monthly. And I've been really wanting to post new stories so that is why it's 21. Since next week is Thanksgiving, (woop woop), don't expect any posts obviously xD And for HTCG, I'm working on Wednesday so it will be posted earlier than I do because I have no school on Wednesday. Also, I'm working the rest of this week, so this and another one-shot will be the only update I do this week xD_

 _WE HAVE REACHED 100 FAVORITES, 151 FAVORITES, AND 15,451 VIEWS ~gasps loudly and faints from the numbers~_

 _That's all I have to say and let's go to Chapter 13! ~eats cookies~_

* * *

Marinette knocked on the hotel door and she heard yelling before Juleka opened the door, wearing sweatpants, a black top, purple slippers, and her hair in a bun.

"Hi Marinette." Juleka said softly, smiling. Marinette waved, her other hand holding a big duffel bag. "Hi Juleka."

Alya and Alix shoved her out of the way and shouted, "Hi Marinette!" Alya pulled her into the room and Marinette giggled. Rose closed the door and Marinette plopped on the bed. All of the girls looked at her excitedly with big goofy grins on their faces.

"What?" Marinette asked, looking confused. "What do you mean what?! You're getting MARRIED tomorrow!" Alya squealed. Rose clashed her hands together and swooned. "True love is so romantic…I wish for you to have a wonderful wedding day, Marinette!"

Marinette giggled nervously and flushed. "Thanks Rose…" _Tomorrow will be an eventful day indeed…_

"Anyways, go get changed, Marinette! It's movie marathon night! We ordered pizza, wings, and breadsticks!" Alix shouted happily.

Marinette nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Adrien heard knocking on the hotel door and he got up slowly, yawning. He put his book face down on the bed and walked to the door with no shirt and grey sweatpants, wearing his reading glasses.

He opened the door and saw Max, Nino, and Kim. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked questioningly. Nino pushed past him and plopped on the couch. "It's the night before you get married, bro! And we didn't want you to be all alone while Marinette's with the girls."

"Indeed, being all alone frequently is not good for your emotional state." Max muttered, coming in. Kim ran in and plopped on the bed. "Aw yeah! Sweet crib, man!" Adrien narrowed his eyes and was about to close the door when a foot stopped him from closing it. "Missed me?" A voice said.

Adrien growled as Nathanael walked in and plopped on the couch next to Nino. "Nathanael? What are YOU doing here?" Adrien scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nathanael smirked at him. "What, I can't wish my friend some congratulations? You're getting married tomorrow! This is a happy time!"

"We're not friends though!" Adrien shouted. Nino got up and stood next to Adrien. He whispered in his ear, "Dude, just let him stay. He can't do anything to you now, he can't stop the wedding." Adrien sighed heavily. "You're right, but if he does ONE bad thing, he's out." Adrien whispered and Nino nodded.

Nino walked into the middle of the room and yelled, "WHO WANTS TAKEOUT?" All of the boys wopped and hollered while Adrien groaned mentally. "This is gonna be a long night…" Adrien muttered.

* * *

Marinette and the girls were all crowded near the couch, with Rose, Juleka, and Alix on the floor near the middle, and Marinette and Alya on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn and pizza, wings, and breadsticks on the ground next to Rose.

All of them were watching Titanic at 9:30 pm, getting to the part where Rose was being drawn nude by Jack. "Girl's bold, I like it." Alya commented, munching on popcorn.

"The girl kinda reminds me of Chloe." Alix said, looking at the screen. Marinette playfully threw a piece of popcorn at the back of Alix's head. "We do not need to be reminded of her." Marinette shouted teasingly.

"What? It's true!" Alix yelled. "Agreed." The rest of the girls said, chewing on pizza.

"Marinette, can we see the dresses now?" Rose yelled in excitement. "Yes!"

"Can we?!"

"Please?!"

"Please not pink, please not pink…"

Marinette giggled. "They're in my rental car right now. Unless one of you wants to go out and get them." Alya shot up and stuck a heroic pose. "I shall accept this humble quest! And also, do you guys want ice cream?"

"Me!"

"Hell yes!"

"Duh!"

"Bring vanilla!"

Alya smiled. "Then, I SHALL ALSO GET ICE CREAM DURING THIS QUEST." Marinette threw the keys towards Alya and Alya slipped her slippers on and ran out, yelling a Tarzan yell and shutting the door. "…Did you guys give Alya some wine before I came here?" Marinette questioned. "Oh god no, not again." Alix replied. "Not after last time!" Rose chirped at her. "…I have no words." Juleka responded. All of them shrugged, going back to the movie.

* * *

Alya drove to the nearest store and got out, whistling. She walked in and went to the freezer aisle, picking up some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. She also found some toppings, some chocolate syrup, some cones, and whipped cream and cherries.

Alya dumped everything onto the counter in front of the cashier and the cashier rang everything up. "$12. 40 euros please." The cashier said blankly. _(A/N: In France, their currency is euros, which is dollars xD)_ Alya opened her wallet and handed her the exact amount.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Alya turned around. She smiled when she realized that it was Nino. "Nino! What's up?" Alya responded, giving him a quick hug. Nino flushed and quickly hugged her.

Nino looked down and then up at her. "What are you wearing?" Nino questioned, chuckling. "Clothes." Alya replied sassily. She had her hair up and she was wearing a purple shirt that said, "Daily Life: Eat, Sleep, Vlog." She also had on black leggings and red slippers. Nino looked in front of her and saw all of the stuff she was buying.

"Bachelorette movie night?" Nino replied. "Yep! The girls wanted ice cream." The cashier put everything into 2 bags and Alya grabbed them, thanking the cashier. Nino took her bags and Alya's mouth went wide. "Aren't you buying something Nino?"

"No, I was only getting some gas. I can carry them, no problem." Alya frowned and then sighed. "Fine, you can carry them."

Nino held the door open for her and she walked out, pressing the 'Unlock' button on the car. Nino opened the door and carefully put the bags in the backseat. "So besides getting gas, what else were you doing?" Alya asked.

"Was getting some takeout for the boys. They're savages if they don't eat…" Nino replied. Alya giggled. "So ready for the wedding, best man?" Alya nudged his stomach. Nino clutched his stomach and laughed. "Of course I am! My best bro is getting married to the girl of his dreams! But don't you think it's weird how they didn't really hang out while they were here?"

Alya shrugged. "We don't know how their relationship really is. Guess we'll find out tomorrow!" Nino smiled at her. "Welp, I'd better go before they end up killing me." Alya waved as he walked away. "Bye Nino! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Alya carried two bags of groceries and 4 dresses in her hands as she opened the door. "I HAVE RETURNED WITH ICE CREAM AND DRESSES!" The girls squealed as they grabbed the bags and the dresses.

Marinette grabbed a cone and put vanilla in it with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry and waited for them to change. Alya walked out first, twirling around in her maid of honor dress. "Marinette, it's fabulous!" Alya shrieked. Marinette giggled in delight. "Glad you think so." _(A/N: The dresses will be revealed in the 15th chapter :P)_

Rose ran out and jumped up and down. "It's so amazing." Juleka popped out behind her. "It's…better than I imagined." Alix came out and crossed her arms. "It's so long, I might trip!"

"Oh please Alix! You won't trip!" Alya responded. Alix pouted. "I will with heels!" Marinette giggled as she chewed on her ice cream. "Alright alright, you can take it off. IT'S TIME FOR ICE CREAM AND THE NOTEBOOK!" Alya yelled as the girls ran back to change.

* * *

Nino walked into the hotel room and all of the boys ran to him and grabbed a box, leaving Nino empty handed. "Hey! Where's my food?!" Nino yelled. Kim threw a box at him. "Here you go bro." Nino caught the box and frowned as he dug into his sushi.

"Dude, this food is amazing!" Kim replied, digging into his Chinese noodles. "You're welcome!" Nino yelled annoyed. "Thank you!" All of the boys yelled, chowing down. Nino rolled his eyes at them. "Alright guys, let's watch Die Hard!" Nathanael yelled. "Noo!"

"Boo!"

"No way!"

"Die Hard is known to be a lame movie." Adrien looked through his movie list and saw Ride Along. "Let's watch Ride Along."

"Fuck yeah!"

"I'm down!"

"Ready to chill bro!"

"I'm content with that choice." Adrien popped in the movie and all of them plopped on the floor, ready to watch the movie.

It was now close to midnight, and all of the girls were watching the last movie for the night, Magic Mike. All of the girls cheered when it got to the credits. Marinette yawns and makes a bed on the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"Same here."

"I'm sleepy."

"Party's over."

"I'm pooped."

Everyone went to a bed and Alya shut off the lights, yawning. "Sweet dreams Marinette!" All of them called out before getting comfortable. Marinette giggled softly and drifted to sleep. _I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow…_

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! I will be posting a new one-shot in about…an hour so look out for that! Byeeeee!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Penguin: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I was really sleepy coming from work last night and I just passed out :L And today is Thanksgiving, so HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Enjoy being with your friends, family, your loved ones, and enjoy eating until you pass out :D And my internet stopped working, so this may or may not be late T_T_

 _~Responses to I Didn't Save You~_

 _BunnyJCai22: It's okay Bunny. It's okay._

 _Pinksakura271: Adrien, comment._

 _Adrien: Yes I will ;-; And thanks Sakura chan ;D_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you! And I actually have at least half of it done, I'm just stuck on one part ;-; This is why I hate writer's block…_

 _SweetWolfXD: ~hugs her~ Better? .o._

 _Babycailly42: I love you! And thank you!_

 _Resa: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Babycailly42: Thank you, someone finally notices that!_

 _Adrien: If we're meant to be, then why hasn't it happened yet?_

 _Penguin: BECAUSE I'M STILL WRITING IT YOU DUMB NUT._

 _Adrien: ~grumbles~ Dumb nut… ;-;_

 _Marinette: He has a point…_

 _Nathanael: Chloe is a bitch, I don't want her!_

 _Penguin: But you're a bitch too…IT'S MEANT TO BE._

 _Chloe: No!_

 _Penguin: You're welcome and thank you :D It will be coming, trust me ;D I think that if Chloe redeems herself, I'd probably like her better. And I'm not the biggest fan of the ship, but in this story, hell yeah :D You're welcome!_

 _BunnyJCai22: The perfect word to describe this chapter._

 _Yoko89: Yes, yes they do. Thank you! And I can't wait either! Some of this stuff I write surprises me too._

 _JayFan67: Well…if I say anything, it's spoiling, so I can't say why she is xD_

 _SweetWolfXD: Thank you! I wish he was too! Yeah, I know, they suck._

 _Nino and Kim: WHAT?!_

 _Penguin: Kidding! You don't suck…sort of._

 _StarAF938: It's coming! :D_

 _~Response to MHOS~_

 _Guest: Life isn't sunshine and rainbows, sorry to say. And there was one!_

 _Thecatdlady: For real. Can we make that a meme? #DamnAdrien_

 _Adrien: NO!_

 _Alright, so this chapter is going to start with the wedding morning, but it won't include the actual wedding. That's the next chapter ;D It probably won't be very long, so let's move to Chapter 14! Only 7 more to go…_

* * *

"Shhh! Don't wake Mari up rudely!" Rose warned them. All of them were chattering in whispers, standing over Mari. Mari tossed and turned, then finally getting into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and all of them blew noisemakers, scaring her awake.

"Ahhhh!" Mari shouted, breathing rapidly. "Surprise! Happy Wedding Day!" All of the girls shouted happily. Mari blinked and looked up at them. "What time is it?" Mari responded groggily. "It's 7 am! Remember, your ceremony starts at 10!"

Mari's eyes went wide. "Shit!" She quickly got up and rushed to her phone, plugging it out and unlocking it. "What is it Mari?" Alya asked, looking at her best friend. "I made an appointment with a make-up artist and hair stylist for 7 am! They should be here any minute now!" Mari shouted as she dialed a number.

Mari threw her phone to Alya and she ran to the shower, quickly getting undressed and turning on the water. Rose, Alix, and Juleka looked at Alya while she was on the phone and they blinked. "Mari's never gonna change, is she?" Alix asked out loud. "No." Rose and Juleka responded at the same time.

* * *

The girls ran around the room, trying to get ready for the ceremony. Mari was already done and sitting on the bed, a white robe covering her body. Alya was getting her hair done and make-up at the same time. "Damn it, I can't find the shoes!"

"Try looking in the bathroom." Mari responded, playing Pokemon Go. Rose looked under the beds for her jewelry and Juleka was still in her robe. "Damn it, it's 8 AM! I need to get dressed!" Juleka ran to the bathroom to change quickly.

Mari was trying to be calm and collected, since the rest of them were freaking out. "Maybe I should FaceTime my parents to see what's going on…" Mari muttered. Mari called them on FaceTime and it rang. Her mother's face appeared on the screen, smiling.

"Hi Marinette! How's everything going at the hotel?" Marinette hissed under her breath. "Um, I think it'd better to show you." Mari flipped the camera and it showed Alix, Juleka, Alya, and Rose hurriedly trying to get ready to get to the Effiel Tower.

"Oh, yeah that's bad." Mari flipped the camera again to show her face. "OH Mari, you look so beautiful all dolled up! I can't wait to see you in your dress!" Mari smiled and giggled. "Thanks Mama. So how's setup going?"

"It's going wonderful! Your father is trying to set up the arch by the fountain…" Sabine pointed the camera to him, showing me all soaking wet as he tried to set up the wedding arch. "Tom, Marinette says hi!"

Tom turned to Sabine's phone and waved. "Hi Sweetie! Everything's just going-" Tom fell into the fountain again and he swam back up, spitting water out and some leaves on his head. "Just peachy." He smiled sheepishly. Mari sighed heavily. "Oh Papa…"

Sabine turned the camera back to her face. "But don't worry! Everything's going to be amazing once you get here!"

"…Have you heard from Adrien?" Marinette asked quietly. Sabine looked back to Tom. "Tom, have you heard from Adrien yet?!" Sabine yelled.

"Not yet Sabine!" Tom yelled back. Sabine turned back to Marinette. "Nope, we haven't heard from him. I'll give him a call after I hang up here."

Marinette smiled sadly. "Thanks anyway, Mama."

"Oh Marinette, cheer up! It's your wedding day, the day you've been dreaming about ever since you were a petite mademoiselle!" Marinette giggled. "I know Mama, I used to talk about it all the time."

A crash could be heard from the background and Sabine turned back to Tom. "Tom, be careful!" Sabine groaned. "Sorry honey, I need to hang up. Your father is THIS close to hurting himself."

"It's okay Mama, I'll see you at the ceremony!" Marinette blew a kiss to her mom and she smiled, "Bye!" Sabine said cheerfully. Sabine ended the call, and Marinette put her phone on the bed. She looked ahead at the chaos and she breathed out. "Well, I guess it's now or never…" she muttered to herself. She got up and tried to help everyone get ready.

* * *

Adrien groaned as the sun went into his eyes. He got up and blinked rapidly. He looked at the clock groggily and his eyes widened. "SHIT!" He yelled. He quickly got up and looked under the bed. He grabbed an air horn and he stood in the middle of the room.

He shut his eyes and covered his ears and blew the air horn loudly. All of the guys yelped and sat up quickly. "Dude, what's up?! Why did you wake up? I have a giant headache…" Nino muttered, grumbling.

"It's 9:00 AM! The ceremony starts in an hour!" Adrien yelled in worry. Nino's eyes widened and Kim and Max got up, hurriedly looking for their suits to wear. Adrien looked at one empty spot on the floor. "Wait, where's Nathanael?" Adrien questioned.

* * *

Nathanael groaned and turned to his side, breathing and blinking. He yawned and opened his eyes. He saw Chloe in front of him, still sleeping. Nathanael's eyes went widen and he screamed loudly. Chloe shot up and shouted, "Who woke me up from my beauty sleep?!" Both of them looked at each other and saw that both of them were naked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chloe screamed, covering her body with a sheet. Nathanael looked at her in shock. "You can never, AND I MEAN EVER, tell this to anyone! Got it?!" Chloe yelled, poking a finger in his chest.

"Whatever you say your Highness." Nathanael said and Chloe threw a pillow at him. She got up and took the sheet with her, covering her body. "I need to get ready to go ruin this wedding."

"Oh Chloe, I didn't know you had such a cute perky ass." Chloe threw a shoe at him. "SHUT UP!" Nathanael chuckled and got up, going to her closet and grabbing a random tuxedo.

* * *

Adrien, Kim, Nino, and Max all ran to the Eiffel Tower, panting and Sabine looked at him as he ran to the Tower. "Where have you been? The wedding is starting in 20 minutes!" Sabine whispered in a yelling tone. "Long story, but I'll tell you later. I'll be waiting for Mari." Adrien ran over to the arch and stood underneath it, trying to get rid of the wrinkles in his suit.

Marinette and the girls were in a white limo, driving to the Eiffel Tower. Alya shook Marinette's arm excitedly. "Marinette, this is your big day! This is so exciting! You should be ecstatic!" Marinette smiled weakly. "I am, trust me!" All of the girls chattered with each other and Marinette looked down at her hands.

 _Today's the day…the day his visa expires…the day we're getting married…a day that could go horribly wrong or super amazing…I guess fate will decide for us today…_

Marinette kept quiet until they pulled up into the Eiffel Tower. "We're here!" Rose said excitedly. All of the girls stepped out to the little church next to the tower so that no one would see them.

All of the bouquets were all prepared by Sabine and ready to go. All of the girls grabbed their respective bouquets and Rose walked in front of the closed door, ready to walk soon. All of the girls lined up: Rose first, Juleka second, Alix third, Alya fourth, Manon fifth, and Marinette last. All of the grils looked back at Marinette.

"Ready to go Marinette?" Alya asked. Marinette looked up at them slowly and paused. A minute later, she nodded. The doors opened, Rose took one step.

 _Well…here we go…_

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today, chibis! I promise, the wedding will be next week but on Wednesday because I'll be working again…maybe Tuesday or Thursday. Anyways, NEXT WEEK IS THE FREAKING WEDDING. GET READY FOR SOME DRAMA AND MAYBE ROMANCE. BAIII!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Penguin: ~announcer voice~ AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. FINALLY, THE TIME HAS COME. SO GET YOUR POPCORN AND GET READY TO BE AMAZED AND SHOCKED. I GUARANTEE YOU WILL BE PLEASED AND PROUD._

 _And now to the responses! XDD_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you! I love you! Next one is right now :D_

 _Nina The Fangirl: It will be amazing! :D And that's okay xD_

 _Pinksakura271: I know life is crazy. It's not overwhelming, it's just sometimes stressful. xD And why do you call me Pigeon? XD I'm more thrilled too. It's my favorite holiday too! The season of giving! Cx Sure, that'll be the first chapter! Technically, she didn't take it, he gave it to her. xD It is adorable cx And they weren't pink XDD And I go in them, but since I'm almost an adult, it's not my thing anymore xD_

 _Adrien: I'm not dead Sakura chan. I'm right here XD_

 _SweetWolfXD: Cause Chloe doesn't go to amusement parks._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you! C:_

 _Anyways, I know you've been waiting LONG for this chapter so let's get to it! Enjoy…:D And only 6 more to go…_

* * *

The doors opened and Rose walked out slowly down the path, holding a bouquet of pink roses. When she walked out, Max walked next to her and held her arm. He wore a gray suit with a green plaid tie and black dress shoes.

The song for the bridal and groom party was 'Will You Be Mine?' by Ruff Endz. Her hair had grown out over the years, so her hair was in a bun with a silver butterfly on the front of her hair. She was wearing a long pale pink strapless dress with chiffon and a pleated bodice. She also had on silver jewelry and silver shoes.

 _(A/N: Fyi, I got these dresses from David's Bridal because I wanted to put detail so all of these dresses are from there xD)_

Next Juleka walked behind a few feet away, carry a bouquet of white lilies. _(A/N: I don't have anyone for Juleka, so she's walking alone xD)_ Her hair was in a ponytail with curly bangs. She wore a short black one-shoulder satin dress with a lace layer underneath the skirt. She wore white strappy heels and a white choker with a white bracelet and white pearly earrings. She looked at the people staring at her and softly smiled.

The next person was Alix, who was holding a bouquet of yellow daises. Kim held out his hand and they walked down together. Kim was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. She had cut her hair into a bob, so her hair was in a bob with a white headband with pearls. She was wearing a long strapless green dress with tulle and a belt with black heels and black jewelry.

Next person was Alya, who was holding a bouquet of white veronica flowers. She was wearing a purple strapless long dress with metallic lace and silver strappy heels and diamond jewelry. Nino walked next to her, holding her hand as they walked down. Nino was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and black dress shoes.

 _(A/N: I forgot Mylene, so she's actually before Manon…and I totally forgot Ivan. I feel so bad. xD)_

Mylene walked out after a bit and she was holding white tulips. Ivan walked next to her, nervously holding onto her arm. She had her hair down and she was wearing a short orange one-shoulder dress with tulle and a chiffon bodice. She was wearing white heels and white jewelry.

Manon walked down the aisle, throwing down rose petals onto the floor. She wore her hair up and a white headband. She wore a purple sleeveless short chiffon dress with white flats.

And finally, everyone stood up and turned to the door, waiting for Marinette. Marinette took a final deep breath before appearing out of the building. A violinist played A Thousand Years by Christina Perri behind Adrien as she walked slowly towards him. Everyone gasped at Marinette's beauty.

Marinette had her hair up in a bun and had a white lily in her hair. She wore a cream colored corset bodice mermaid lace dress with ¾ quarter sleeves and a rhinestone belt over her waist. She wore silver sequin heels and silver jewelry. A lace veil was in her hair and flowed over her back as she walked up next to Adrien.

She stopped and turned to look at him with a nervous smile. "You look stunning." Adrien whispered, grinning cheekily. Adrien was wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie and his hair was slicked back.

Marinette blushed brightly and he winked at her. The priest, which was Tom, cleared his throat and shuffled his papers. "Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the bond between my daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste. Who I will murder if he hurts my little girl."

Everyone chuckled at that and Adrien smiled nervously at his statement. Tom then said, "If anyone here objects these two to be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" A voice yelled loudly. Everyone gasped and turned to the person who stood up in the right side of the area. The person was wearing a cop disguise and she took it off, revealing to be Chloe. Everyone grumbled as she walked down the aisle. "THESE TWO HAVE BEEN FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and two security guards walked over to her, picking her up by her arms. Chloe kicked and screamed, "THIS IS A MISTAKE, ADMIT IT'S A MISTAKE! DON'T TOUCH ME, MY DADDY CAN FIRE BOTH OF YOU!"

Nathanael looked at her and shrugged, turning his attention back to the wedding. "Okay…besides the person who shall not be named, is there anyone else who objects to the wedding?" Tom questioned. No one said anything for a while and Tom cleared his throat. "As to the request of the bride and the groom, there will be no vows or ring exchange. Now, Marinette, do you take Adrien to be your husband?"

"I-I do." Marinette replied shyly, blushing slightly. Tom turned to Adrien and looked at him. "Adrien, do you take my daughter Marinette to be your wife?"

Adrien gulped a bit and he looked at the crowd, pausing for a minute. He stared at all of the guests and he stared at his best friend, Alya, the rest of the bridal party, and looked at everyone's smiling faces. Tom cleared his throat and whispered, "Adrien?"

 _I…I can't do this. When I look at everyone's smiling faces, I just…feel guilty. I should have never roped Marinette into my issues…I got to call this off._

"I don't." Adrien declared. Everyone gasped loudly and Adrien took the mic from a protesting Tom. HE turned to everyone, holing the microphone. "Um, hi everyone…"

He put a hand in his pocket and sighed. "I have to tell the truth…I can't let Marinette marry me for my own selfish reasons…the truth is, Marinette agreed to marry me so that I can stay in New York and not get deported." Everyone murmured loudly and Adrien quieted them down.

"Marinette agreed to marry me if I left her design the fall fashion line for my company, Kwami. I selfishly asked her to do something for my own benefit. And…I don't think it's right for Marinette to marry someone she doesn't love. I want her to be happy. It's true that we both lied to all of you, but I didn't mean for it to get this far. I didn't even expect her to say yes. But…it's time to put an end to this crap. I didn't have feelings for her this whole time…but now that I've gotten to know her…I've fallen in love with her. And I can't continue to do this to her. So I'm going to give her up…because that's what people do when they're in love."

Adrien gave the mic to Tom and he walked down towards Nathanael. Nathanael was standing up, smirking at him evilly. "I knew you were bullshitting this whole time."

"Just shut up and take me back to the hotel, I have to go back to New York to start packing." Adrien hissed. Nathanael shrugged and dragged Adrien by the arm to go back to the hotel. Marinette watched him walk away, tears pooling in her eyes. "Adrien…wait…" _But…I do love you…I always knew I did…_

All of the guests slowly walked away, grumbling and complaining about the ruined wedding. Marinette looked at her friends and family, who stared back at her. Marinette's tears began to fall. "Guys, I didn't mean-"

"Marinette, we understand that you did it to help him. But what we don't understand is why didn't you say something? We could have helped you." Alya responded. "Well I knew, but I didn't help…" Nino responded. Alya smacked him on the forehead. "Owwie!" Nino yelled loudly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Alya screeched. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Nino whined. Sabine and Tom looked at their crying daughter. "Marinette, just so you know, I will be hurting that boy." Tom responded. Marinette slowly dropped the bouquet, practically shaking. "Marinette?" Sabine asked worriedly.

"I-I…need to find Adrien!" Marinette cried out, pulling off her heels and picking up her skirt, running down the aisle. Everyone gasped at her sudden action and ran after her. "MARINETTE!" Alix shouted.

"SLOW DOWN!" Kim yelled, panting. "WAIT UP!" Mylene screeched. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Nino shouted as he ran.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! Sorry that it's late, but I had to unexceptedly work on Wednesday and I did type last night, but it took longer than I expected. And the Christmas One-Shots will be posted tonight! Woo-hoo! And the Halloween One-Shots will be done tomorrow (Finally.), so yay! Just a note: The next 6 chapters of HCTG may or may not be short. No particular reason, I'm just breaking down the last few important parts so that it can be 21 chapters xD Bai bye!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Penguin: Hi chibis! So today is Wednesday…and you already know what that means c; And bruh, I fell down the stairs at school today I feel so embarrassed and depressed ;-; My legs still hurt ;-;_

 _~Responses to MCOS~_

 _Jokermask18: Sure! It'll be the next one…which is today :D_

 _Pinksakura271: That's a lot of cherry blossoms xD And you're welcome, but why are you on your knees? O-o It's not like I'm some goddess or something xD And it's okay, I was confused to why though? xD Sure, I can make that the next chapter with the song Carol of the Bells! Thank you! :D_

 _Adrien: Thanks Sakura! Don't look too shabby if I do say so myself!_

 _Penguin: That's true, the only thing that would ruin my holiday is if my mom said we weren't celebrating it at all. XD That's a scary thought…And they would pity it. Yes, that's what it would take._

 _Chat Noir: Yes I do, and can I say, they're pawesome._

 _Marinette: Well, I guess…AND NO I DIDN'T._

 _Penguin: I wish I could get a mistletoe kiss… ;-;_

 _Marinette: And his puns are cringe-worthy, next person._

 _Yoko89: Thank you! And I will! :D_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you! Yes, we can! I'd be a monster if I didn't put an Adrienette mistletoe kiss in this! And thank you chibi cx_

 _BellaBeau91: I never had one so I don't know what it's like…Cry. And thank you!_

 _Babycailly42: Thank you! :D Sure, I can do that! And thanks again! And how did you do that? O-o Yeah you did, I saw xD And that would be interesting, since I don't even know how the hell Santa eats all of those cookies and travels around the world in one night. Plus, he does he even get inside your house if you have no chimney? DOES HE BREAK INSIDE YOUR HOUSE?! ;O;_

 _E: Thank you!_

 _BuunyJCai22: Yup. :D ~hums Jingle Bells~_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Panteabooks: It's here :D_

 _Sherie277: I cannot spoil…:x I know, it's depressing. X'C It's okay, good things will happen…eventually._

 _Mastodonbrawler365: DAMN NATHANAEL, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE AHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Nathanael: But you made me an asshole ;-;_

 _Undertheskys: AHAHAHAHA FUCK YOU NATHANAEL!_

 _Nathanael: Stop making fun of me Penguin!_

 _Penguin: No! Anyways, again I can't spoil so I can't say. xD_

 _BellaBeau91: For real. And thank you!_

 _Yoko89: For torture? :D_

 _Adrien: Well I didn't know… ;-;_

 _Penguin: Thank you!_

 _MeowMiraculous: For real Adrien. Your reaction just cracked me up, omg. XDD Adrien, you failed her. Good job._

 _Adrien: But…but. ;-;_

 _Marinette: YAY!_

 _Penguin: AND HOW CAN CHLOE BE YOUR NEW FAVORITE? WTF? And it's here now xD_

 _SweetWolfXD: So then what happens? :P_

 _Mayuralover: There's been a lot…_

 _Babycailly42: Oh wow, but you could just look on Wednesdays xD Oh okay ouo_

 _StarAF938: Adrien, you've failed all of us. Now go in the corner and think about your failures._

 _Adrien: But I didn't-_

 _PENGUIN: IN. THE. CORNER. BOI. RIGHT. NOW._

 _Adrien: ;-; ~goes in the corner and sulks~_

 _Guest: Why are you crying? .o. ~gives tissues~ It's being updated right now xD_

 _Heavenly30: I update this story every Wednesday or Thursday, if I miss Wednesday. There's only 5 more chapter after this one, so another 5 weeks xD And I did it because I did it on purpose. For more buildup to the next chapter xD I've been seeing a lot of people obsessed with it xD_

 _Guest: The only thing I don't like about her is her skin color. xD_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Panteabooks: Well Juleka, yes. Rose, no. I don't remember what I put Nathanael as. xD And no, they weren't the divers. And I did that a long time ago. xD_

 _Pinksakura271: Whenever I write a lot, it starts to do that. And I wrote for 4 hours making up the work my lazy ass group didn't do -.- But I had the best notes, so haha to them. You're welcome! I feel like you'd be the one to capture Chat Noir and keep him to yourself…_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you! I have no idea, as far as I know right now, I'll probably do something different…but that's a year away, I don't want to plan that now xD_

 _BunnyJCai22: They're already here…xD_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _Yoko89: Thank you! Maybe I'll do that instead of doing another Halloween One-Shot series. Here's what I'll do: I'll ask you guys to vote on which one-shot would you like to see a full story of, and whichever one wins will have a full story! :D But that'll be next year, obviously. X'D_

 _SweetWolfXD: Oh thank you! Oh, so it was you xD And…how would I be able to do that? I don't even know how to make a movie .-. Are you talking about an animated one or a live-action one? Well either way, I have no way of making that happen. That's out of my hands x'D I'd love to see a comic dub though! That'd be fucking awesome!_

 _Anyways, last time, if you remember, we left off on a cliff-hanger that I purposely put (Muahahaha), and we were left with Marinette running off of the venue. Now let's see where she goes ;D_

* * *

Marinette kept running and she ended up running into the airport, outside near all of the planes. Marinette frantically looked for Adrien's private jet.

Everyone stopped behind her and panted. "Damn Marinette, you never ran this fast in high school." Mylene panted out.

"Like for real, did you join some fucking track team or something?! I'm about to die!" Nino shouted out of breath.

"No time to talk, I need to find Adrien's jet! I can't let him leave yet…" Marinette said, searching.

"Mari, why are you so adamant on looking for him now? He just ruined the most important day for you, why do you need to speak to him now?" Sabine replied, trying to calm her down. "Can't you call him on the phone or something?!" Kim shouted, woozy.

"Ah, there it is!" Marinette yelled, pointing to it. She picked up her skirt again and ran faster towards the jet. Everyone groaned and ran after her. "I really need…to…join a gym!" Nino panted out. "I'll join ya!" Alya screamed.

The jet was pulling forward, ready to leave. "No, wait!" Marinette yelled as she went after it. The jet eventually went off the ground and into the sky, Marinette watching it fly away. She dropped her skirt, gasping as she saw the jet go away.

Everyone else watched her from a few feet behind. "Uh, what's going on with Mari?" Alya whispered. "Even though she probably won't admit it to us… I think she's…actually in love with him." Sabine whispered, looking at her daughter pull out her phone and dialing a number.

"Aww…." Rose whispered, about to cry. "Even though they lied to us…I ship it like FedEx." Alya sniffled, trying not to cry.

Marinette held the phone to her ear and said, "Hello? I'd like a flight to New York ASAP."

"Is she-?"

"Yes, she is." Max stated. "WHAT?! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY FLIGHTS UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING?! I NEED A FLIGHT NOW!" Marinette yelled in the phone.

"Oh no…" Ivan said. "Cray cray…" Kim said, making the whacko sign with his finger. Nino hit him in the stomach with his elbow hard. "Owww." Kim whined, holding his stomach.

Marinette hanged up the phone and growled. "I can't get on a flight until tomorrow morning!"

"Sweetie, maybe you should rest. I'm sure you can get on the earliest flight tomorrow."

"Yeah Marinette, it's been a long day…confusing, but also long." Alix replied, agreeing. "…Okay." Marinette replied, walking slowly in front of them. She hugged her arms and everyone looked at each other before following her.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a helicopter sitting on the ground unattended. A light bulb went off in her head and she picked up her skirt and ran to the helicopter. "Mari, wait!" Tom yelled.

Everyone ran after her as she went straight to the helicopter. She jumped into the helicopter and shut the door, locking it. All of them started to pound on the door. "Mari, don't do this!"

"Do you even know how to drive a helicopter?!" Nino shouted. Mari put on the headset and looked down at the controls. "Okay…I've played tons of helicopter video games before. This should be easy, right?" Marinette asked herself. She flipped some switches and the blades started to move, picking up speed.

"Marinette, stop!" Rose yelled at her. The helicopter slowly went off the ground and everyone covered their eyes as sand went flying everywhere. Mari pushed forward and the helicopter flew forward and up in the air.

"…HOW DOES SHE KNOW HOW TO FLY A HELICOPTER?!" Kim shouted in disbelief.

"The reasoning behind that is…because Marinette's a badass." Max concluded.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he watched the sun shine brightly from his jet window. A flight attendant carried a plate and brought it down to his eye level, looking at him. "Would you like anything to eat, Mr. Argeste?"

"No." Adrien replied shortly. "Or perhaps you'd like something to drink? We have the finest wines-"

"I said no. Please don't come back here unless I call you." Adrien replied angrily. The flight attendant paused, and then walked away, her heels clicking against the floor. Adrien leaned his head against his hand, sighing and blinking.

"Even though I let her go…was it the right choice?" Adrien mumbled, staring out the window. He kept thinking about her smooth blue hair, her shiny blue eyes, her soft, small pink lips…

Adrien shook his head in annoyance. "No, you're the one who decided to cut it off…you can't think about her now, you have no right. Plus, I don't think she ever loved me the way I love her…" Adrien said to himself.

* * *

Hours later, Adrien's jet landed by the nearest New York airport and Adrien walked down the stairs of the plane, carrying his suitcases. He went to the front of the airport and he saw a car waiting for him in the front. He jumped into the car and his driver started to drive him to his penthouse.

"Mr. Argeste, how was your vacation?" The driver asked.

"…Just peachy." Adrien responded.

* * *

Marinette quickly landed the helicopter on a roof and she ran out the door, panting and running down the stairs. She went to the sidewalk and looked around, looking to see where she is. She found a familiar street name and ran up, people staring at the 'bride' as she ran.

Marinette saw the Kwami building after running for a few minutes and ran inside, seeing the secretary. She ran up to the check-out desk and yelled, "Have you seen Mr. Agreste come in today?!"

Lila click-clacked on her keyboard, not even looking at Marinette, who's hair was a mess from all of the running and her makeup fading from her face. "I think he went to his office about an hour ago, you can check in his office to see-"

"Thanks!" Marinette replied hurriedly, running up to the stairs. Lila kept click-clacking on the monitor, and tsked. "I can never finish my damn sentences around here…"

* * *

Marinette ran to his office and busted the door open. "Adrien, I-"

The office was completely empty, the only thing left was the black filing cabinets and a world globe on the floor. Marinette sank to the floor, tears falling out of her eyes. "H-he's gone…I never even got to tell him…how I feel…"

* * *

 _Penguin: And once again, I must end the chapter here. :P I'm sorry I keep giving you guys cliff-hangers, but I can't help it xD We only have 5 more chapters to go! What could happen between now and chapter 21? Stay tuned next week to find out! Btw…the ending is already planned out :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Today is another chapter of HCTG! We only have FOUR more chapters guys! It's so sad to see this coming to an end soon, but I can assure you than they will be more continuous stories from me (Like Miraculous: Mine to Take ~coughs~) and who knows, maybe there will be a sequel for it. It's too early to tell right now. So the expected date for the end of this story is January 11, 2017…and that is to be expected. I was thinking of updating twice a week for finish this, but I want to hold on to my child for as long as I can, plus I'm currently typing the new story so I can't do that. xD Anyways, reviews!_

 _~Responses to MCOS~_

 _TsukiyoTenshi: Aww, thank you for calling it a cute little ditty. No, you didn't. I said that it was inspired from that movie xD_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you chibi :3 I know, I know. My best friend thinks I'm weird, but she's known me since 4_ _th_ _grade, so I expect that. xD And you're welcome! Oh no, you're not rude! I noticed it when I updated last time, and I forgot to go back and edit it. I apologize. I will respond when I get to it xD It was Miraculous :D And it wouldn't surprise me if she had it either…_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you :3 Aww, I'm pretty sure there's writers out there better than me, but thank you xD_

 _BellaBeau91: Thank you!_

 _SweetWolfXD: The last one is very important ;D_

 _Mayuralover: Ikr?! I haven't seen it in so long though…I miss it. And thank you!_

 _~Responses to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Jokermask18: You're welcome and thank you!_

 _Sexy ass: …I'm pretty sure those kinds of words aren't allowed but whatever. Thank you. And no, he wasn't. And there was no need to be rude. And you can't quit, no refunds! And okay._

 _~Response to Queen Bee~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you. I can see them together too, Idk why. And I know! xDD And Lmao xD_

 _Now this may be fairly short or not because I like warned earlier, the last few chapters might or might not get short from here on out. Onward!_

* * *

Marinette sighed as she dragged herself to her apartment. Her dress had gotten dirty from all of the running and she was seating everywhere. Marinette threw her keys into a bowl and she plopped onto the couch, groaning and putting her head down between her knees.

She heard the home phone ring and she picked it up with her hand, not moving from her position or even lifting her head. She put the phone to her ear. "Yes?" Marinette said into the phone.

"Mari! What happened?! You just stole a helicopter, didn't even tell us where you were going, and-"

"I went to go find Adrien." Marinette replied to Alya. "What?! Did you find him?!"

"No. He already left." Marinette said, gripping the phone tightly. "Back to Paris already?! Who's going to run Kwami?! And why did you even leave in the-"

"I love him Alya! Okay?! I've been in love with him for so long and I can't even tell him!" Marinette yelled into the phone. Marinette panted into the phone, waiting for Alya to say something. ANYTHING to help her out of this mess.

"…You realized that you love him? Like, truly, without a doubt, love him? For real this time?" Alya questioned. Marinette nodded quickly into the phone, and then forgetting that Alya can't see her. "Yes, I do. For real this time."

"Then why don't you call him up, Mari?!" Alya screeched. "I lost his number." Marinette whined. Alya sighed into the phone. "Marinette, what are we going to do with you? Well, then I guess there's no more options for you at the moment. You don't know where he is, and you don't know to reach him."

Marinette's head shot up and her eyes went wide. She stood up rapidly, clenching her fist in determination. "No, but there's only one person who would know."

"Uh oh, Mari's cooking up a plan." Alya said. "Yes she is, but could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I kinda left all of my clothes in Paris…so can you bring me all of my stuff since your flight is scheduled from tomorrow?" Marinette asked sheepishly. Alya sighed loudly in the phone. "Again, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Marinette woke up early next morning and she yawned, stretching. She got up, feet shuffling to the door. She had to sleep in her wedding dress because there was NO WAY she was sleeping in just her underwear and bra. She opened the heavy door and saw all of her clothes and her purse. Marinette smiled and pulled all of it into her apartment.

She quickly searched in her bag, taking out everything. She cleaned out her purse and saw a little white piece of paper. Marinette pumped her fist. On the paper, written in cursive was 'Gabriel Agreste', following his phone number. Marinette ran to the home phone and dialed the number quickly.

The phone rang three times before a voice said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Agreste, it's me, Marinette."

"Oh Marinette. I haven't heard from you since yesterday. How's everything…considered the fact that my son had put you up to this?"

"Oh sir, it wasn't just his decision, it was also mine. But that's what I was calling you about. I need Adrien's contact information. I need to speak with him right away. It's important."

"An odd request, but alright." Gabriel rattled off Adrien's number and email address. Marinette wrote all of it down eagerly and she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste."

"My pleasure, Marinette. Hang in there."

"Of course. Bye-bye." Marinette hang up the phone and she dialed Adrien's phone number. She held up the phone to her ear nervously, unsure what to say.

The phone rang and rang, and then Adrien's voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Adrien! I-"

"Hey, this is Adrien, I'm not here right now, leave a message at the beep." The beep tone was heard and Marinette groaned. "I can't believe this…all of this time, I had the chance to tell him I love him, but I screwed it up. I wish I had never let him walk away from the altar. How am I going to tell him that I love him?!" Marinette yelled into the phone.

"Message recorded and saved. If you wish to delete your message, please press 1. If you wish to make another message, please press 2."

"Huh?! WAIT NO, DON'T-"

"Your message will be listened to at a later time. Thank you." The phone hanged up and Marinette looked at the phone, gripping it in annoyance. "Not again…"

* * *

Adrien was at his old room, working on some company business when he heard a beep on his phone. "Hm? A new message?" Adrien asked himself. He went to his voicemail and saw a message from an unknown number. "Hm, I've never seen this number before…"

Adrien clicked the play button and heard a voice. "I can't believe this…"

"Marinette?!" Adrien shouted into the phone, blushing madly. Marinette called him?! How did she even get his number?!

"All of this time, I had the chance to tell him I love him, but I screwed it up. I wish I had never let him walk away from the altar. How am I going to tell him that I love him?!" The beep was heard and Adrien's face paled. "If you wish to hear this message again, please press 1. To delete, press 2."

Adrien slowly hanged up the phone, his finger shaking. "WHAT?!" Adrien yelled in the room. Adrien clutched his hair. "Marinette loves me? No, that can't be true. She doesn't love me…but she possibly couldn't have left that as a prank…"

Adrien groaned and slammed his head on the desk. "I'm so confused…" His head shot up. "I could go and visit her. But I can't since I'm under this visa thing…Crap."

He heard a knock on his door and Adrien said, "Come in." His father opened the door and looked at him, arms behind his back. "Adrien, did you talk with Marinette?" Adrien's eyes went wide and he turned to his father slowly. "And why do you need to know that?"

"Because I gave her your number. It sounded like an important matter at the time."

"FATHER. YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"Adrien." His father interrupted him. Adrien shut his mouth. "What you did was wrong. A man is supposed to fix his mistakes, and I want you to be a man." His father pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave it to Adrien. Adrien looked at it and he gasped. It was a letter, about his visa being deleted and giving him the permission to live anywhere he wanted. And he also gave him a ticket to New York. "Father…"

"Don't thank me, now go to New York. Find Marinette and fix everything. You think I didn't know you love her? A father knows everything about his son." Adrien quickly hugged his father and ran out of his room. His father blinked and then he smiled a little.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm kinda jealous now…he got a hug from his dad...anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bai bai!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been studying a lot for my exams. But my last exam is tomorrow, so I'm done with that. And I'M SORRY THISIS LATE BUT MY WIFI DECIDED TO STOP WORKING LAST NIGHT WHEN I FINISHED THIS D: Also, besides today and Friday, I probably won't be updating again until next week because Christmas Eve is on Saturday (and I'll be somewhere for Christmas), and Christmas is on Sunday, so my next update won't be until Monday or Tuesday x'D So let's get to the responses!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Miraculous me: It's here xD_

 _Patrickharris98: Thank you!_

 _Okaygabji: I don't know x'D I'm sorry._

 _StarAF938: He did :D_

 _Okaygabji: Okay? O-o_

 _BunnyJCai22: IKR._

 _Yoko89: Thank you!_

 _Babycailly42: Oh okay o-o Thank you and you're welcome! I was about to say, I don't update on Fridays x'D_

 _Mayuralover: DUN DUN DUN!_

 _UnicornSecrets: But I did ouo No I'm not xD And he did :D Idk, they may be just one more, for the sake of the last chapter :D And thank you!_

 _BellaBeau91: IKR? And thank you!_

 _Mastodonbrawler365: Please don't._

 _Why1244: I figure he would be more interesting. I saw that he would have more potential. And it is xD_

* * *

Adrien ran to the private jet and jumped in quickly. "Get me to the nearest airport in New York, NOW." Adrien demanded.

"…Um sir, we don't have any more gas right now. You'll have to wait an hour for us to be ready to fly." The pilot responded unsure of how to respond to him. Adrien blinked and sighed sadly. "Sorry, please take your time." _I guess I'll just have to wait to get back…_

* * *

Marinette sighed heavily as she walked into the Kwami building slowly. She walked past Lila, who gave her a cold stare behind her back.

Marinette walked upstairs, hearing chatter everywhere. When Marinette stepped in, everyone turned silent and looked at her. Marinette looked around nervously and everyone tsked at her, whispering silently. Marinette walked to her desk and plopped her bag on the table.

Marinette looked at Alya to her left. "Everyone knows about it, don't they?" Alya frowned and replied, "Well uh, a certain blonde-haired enemy might have leaked it out to the office…" Marinette groaned and face-planted on the desk. "Why? Why did she have to tell everyone?"

Alya patted her head softly. "Because she's a bitch. More importantly, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Like a bulldozer ran over me." Marinette mumbled on her desk. "Come again?" Alya said confused. "I told Adrien that I loved him." Alya blinked. "So?"

"Alya, IT. WAS. RECORDED. ON. VOICEMAIL. AND I ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT." Marinette screeched. "Oh. Yeah, that's bad." Alya replied. "Alya, what am I going to do?! I can't just go back to Paris to delete a voicemail! He's probably heard it already." Marinette whined.

"Marinette. If that's the case, then why hasn't he contacted you yet?" Marinette's head shot up in realization and her eyes widened. "Maybe he's too busy to respond. Or maybe he's moved on from me! Or maybe he's-"

"Girl. You're reading way too much into this. If he hasn't contacted you yet, then you don't need to worry about it. It's not like he can come back to New York anyway, he's on that visa thing."

"You're right Alya! I shouldn't worry about it until he calls me!" Marinette said. She smiled and picked up some documents, ready to take them to Nino. Alya put her hand on her chin and sighed. "Maybe I should call a psychiatrist cause this girl is cray cray."

* * *

Adrien tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the stupid goddamn plane to take off. How long does it take to refuel a fucking plane?! He should fire the imbecile for this outrage…

The pilot popped in his head, cowering because he could see rays of anger just shooting off of Adrien. "Um sir, the plane will be ready to take off in 5 minutes." He quivered. Adrien looked at him with his glare. "About time. Please, do not fail me this time."

The pilot nodded in fear. "Yes sir." He ran off quickly to start the plane. Adrien sat back in his seat, sighing as he waited for the plane to start.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she typed up reports for the last fashion show. As she typed the reports, a notebook fell off the desk. Marinette tsked and bent over to pick it up. She opened the notebook and skimmed through it. She gasped and touched the pages gingerly.

These were her fall designs for the deal her and Adrien made. She traced the lines on one of her completed designs. She stared at the page for a bit longer, and then she closed it abruptly. "Forget it Marinette, whatever you and him had is over."

 _(A/N: It's really not, but she doesn't know that.)_ Marinette looked at the notebook and slipped it in her bag, turning back to her reports. Nino walked over to her desk. "Marinette, can I see those when you're done?" Marinette nodded. "Yes, boss."

Nino chuckled and looked at her. "Mari, there's no need to call me boss. I'm only the temporary CEO until we get someone else."

Marinette looked at down at the ground. "Do we…do we really have to find someone to replace Adrien? Do we know for sure that he's not coming back?" Marinette whispered. Nino sighed and put a hand in his pants pocket. "I can't answer for sure Mari, but we might have to hire another CEO just in case."

Marinette clenched her hands into fists. "Mari, I know you want him to come back. We all want him to come back. But we have to think about what's best for the company. I'd love to do it myself, but it's not for me."

Marinette nodded slowly. "I understand." Nino put his hand on her shoulder. Marinette looked up at him. "I know it hurts Marinette, but time will help heal." Marinette paused and then looked back at her computer. Nino left her desk, leaving Marinette to think.

* * *

Adrien looked out the plane window as he sipped a glass of red wine. Adrien tasted the wine slowly in thought. _I wonder…what's she doing? Is she thinking of me? Thinking…of us? What's on her mind? What does she really think of me?_

A flight attendant popped her head in. "Mr. Agreste, the pilot has informed me to tell you that the landing to New York has been delayed until tomorrow morning due to the weather."

Adrien looked at her and blinked. "What."

Silence passed on for 2 minutes, then Adrien broke the glass with his hand. "WHAT?!" The flight attendant's eyes widened as she backed away slowly. Adrien panted and growled under his breath. "I swear when I get off this plane, I'm firing this son of a bitch."

"AND GET ME A FUCKING FIRST AID KIT!" Adrien yelled from his seat. "R-right away, sir!"

* * *

Marinette grabbed her bag and got up. She looked around the empty office. She had stayed behind to catch up on some work she missed while she was gone. She didn't think she would stay that long. Marinette turned off her desk lamp and walked downstairs.

Marinette saw Lila typing away on her keyboard and Marinette waved at her. "Bye Lila." Lila grumbled and flicked her off and Marinette closed the door. "Sheesh, what crawled up her thong and died?" Marinette muttered. Marinette went inside her car and drove away.

* * *

Chloe sat in a jail cell, glaring at the jail wall. "What did I, Chloe Amanda Bourgeois, do to deserves this monstrosity? I can't believe my daddy can't come to get me out yet! This is an outrage! I DEMAND TO BE LET GO!" Chloe yelled.

"OH shut up! You've been yapping about this for days now! GET. OVER. IT." Someone yelled from the other jail cell. "You want a piece of me?! Bring it, old bitch! I'll show you something, you little-"

"Ah, Chloe Bourgeois. I see you've made some new friends in jail. And still have that feisty little temper that turns me on." A voice said. Chloe paused and saw Nathanael smirking with his sunglasses on. Chloe growled at him. "What do YOU want, you little red-haired freak? You were done with me the day the wedding was a scam."

"Oh, but we're far from done Chloe. There's still much more to discuss." Nathanael replied. "What do you mean, 'more to discuss'? Adrien went back to Paris, and they're not together. We got what we wanted, didn't we?"

"We didn't discuss anything about us." Chloe's head shot up and she blushed furiously. "What do you mean?" Nathanael twirled a key around his finger. "I already paid your bail for you. The question is, how does it affect our relationship?" Chloe growled at him. "What relationship? You always bossed me around, and you forced me to do things just so you can get to Marinette! You never liked me at all!"

Nathanael chuckled and smirked at Chloe. "Chloe…that was the case. Until I crossed paths with you."

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "What?" Nathanael pressed his hands against the bars and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Even though we were teaming up to get what we wanted, I didn't know what I truly wanted until I found you. You're a better match for me, more than Marinette. I love you. And I know that deep down inside of you, you feel something for me." Chloe looked down and tears came streaming down her face.

"You're right Nathanael…I do feel something for you…you're a complete idiot." Chloe said, chuckling softly. Nathanael gasped and then grinned. "But I'm your idiot." Chloe lifted her head up, still crying. "Really?" Nathanael got closer to her face. "Really." He whispered.

Nathanael pressed his lips against hers softly, and then pulled away. "I'll be waiting for more once you get out." Chloe chuckled at him. "You're not getting anything out of me."

"Oh? But what happened when I had the booty though?" Chloe flicked a rubber band at him. "Shut up and unlock the door!" Nathanael cackled and opened the door, letting her out. Nathanael wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. "Now can I have more?" Chloe pondered a bit, then answered. "No."

Nathanael pouted a little.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for now, folks! We only have 3 more chapters! ~sniffles~ I cry. Now I totally wasn't expecting to do a Chloe and Nathanael scene, but I had to give them a scene but the story ends for my own reassurance xD And don't worry, Adrien and Marinette will have their scene soon. Anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS from me, JustAPenguin. I hope you are safe, happy, and with your loved ones. I hope you get all of the gifts you want. BAIIIII!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! Welcome to 2017! :D I hope you enjoyed your break and your start to the new year. We only have 1 more chapter to the ending, and then we'll have an epilogue and then it's over T_T I know a lot of you guys loved this story, I'm sad to let it go. But it's time for new stories, and I've been working on Miraculous: Mine to Take, so it will be coming very very soon :D I'm so excited for you guys to read it! So I said that I would update the last chapters in a row, so I'll be updating today, tomorrow, and Wednesday. And these last chapters are written in advance, just in case I have to go to work or something like that so I could still update these last chapters. So we last left off with Nathanael and Chloe getting together, so let's see what happens once Adrien FINALLY lands._

 _But first, I have reviews to answer! :D_

 _~Response to A Good Mother~_

 _Huhuhumlbfanfics: Thank you! That's what I'm here for, to bring fluff! And other things…and thank you! I will! I love love :D_

 _~Responses to Best Birthday Ever~_

 _UnicornSecrets: I don't remember if I answered this or not. But thank you! And I love you! And I will, thank you!_

 _Alan Sanders: Thank you .u. I love you, and maybe there will be more, we'll see._

 _~Response to Catnip~_

 _Funny oh funness: Thank you! So many funs xD_

 _~Response to Draw With Me?~_

 _Crazy Chaton: Thank you! And Happy Holidays!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Mrow w: THANK YOU! :D_

 _AdrinetteLover: It's being updated right now :D I cannot spoil so we'll see .u._

 _MiraculousMoonLo: It is here :D Thank you! And I haven't written the epilogue yet but it will be written soon, so we still have that._

 _Undertheskys: Anything can happen in a Penguin story! xD_

 _~Responses to I Could Have Saved You~_

 _Germanchick111: Well I have never read it, I swear to you. This just came to me one night. But I would love to read it!_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Well, maybe I'll go back and fix it one day. And thank you!_

 _~Responses to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Rmlucken: I have no plans for a Part 4, or a sequel, so no._

 _Crazyskye5567: Thank you! I love you! And no, I'm not._

 _Following you: I don't have any plans for a next chapter. I love you! I bet you can, I can't tell you how to write because everyone's process is different, but you can do it! Well I have Photography and that was a project we did a while ago, it was so cool and fun! I could tell you more about it if you'd like! Just PM me! And thank you!_

 _~Responses to MCOS~_

 _Jokermask18: You too!_

 _Yoko89: Because Mari is Mari, and we love her just the way she is! I haven't really typed the next chapter yet, so we'll see!_

 _SweetWolfXD: :D Thank you! And you could say that c:_

 _Guest: Well then, you're getting a very wonderful birthday present!_

 _Pinksakura271: I did! :D That's amazing! And I did! I'm not stressed, I'm wonderful! Well actually I'm sick, but it's going away. Well I would have gotten one because since I live in a state that never snows, I have no experience with skiing xD Adrien loves Marinette for who she is! And that's the best thing anyone could ask for._

 _Mayuralover: Thank you! And aw, you're welcome! :D I have written a lot this year. Maybe they'll be more this year. C;_

 _~Response to No More~_

 _Trashly: I'm not trying to portray him as a bad guy, he was just affected by jealously and rage. I mean, any guy like Nathanael could start off as the perfect boyfriend, but then end up releasing his rage on someone when they feel threatened or upset. I'm not saying Nathanael SHOULD be a bad guy, but what he did could happen to any guy like him. Doesn't mean they're a villain. And I'm sorry you disliked it. I try to portray Nathanael in different lights because I like for you guys to see him in different perspectives besides the one we see in the show. Maybe I'll write a story with him normal, but the next one won't have him normal, by the way._

 _~Response to Ponytails~_

 _Crazyskye5567: Thank you!_

 _~Response to True Identity~_

 _Miraculous4life: I love you! And thank you!_

* * *

Adrien quickly ran off the steps off the plane and ran inside the airport. Finally, after waiting HOURS to land, they finally made it in the wee hours of the chilly morning.

Sadly, he didn't even bother to bring bags or clothes or anything. He just wasn't thinking about it. He HAD to find Marinette. He pushed past people, despite their yelling and frustration. And threats to call their lawyers. He ran outside and saw a yellow cab with a door open, people about to get inside.

He ran over to the cab and slammed the door closed. A woman yelled, "Hey!" and Adrien pulled down his window and whistled with his fingers in his mouth. A cab immediately drove over to her and Adrien ordered, "Drive, please."

The cab driver blinked at him and shrugged, moving the car forward.

* * *

Marinette slowly walked up to her apartment and she opened it, sighing and throwing her coat on the coat rack. She slowly took off her heels and plopped onto her couch, groaning. She had a meeting with Nino this morning at Kwami about what was going to happen to Marinette's designs for the fall clothing line. They had decided to discuss it with everyone at a board meeting tomorrow.

She laid on the couch, her head softly hitting a cushion and she relaxed. The past couple of days had been hectic and she really hadn't had time to relax ever since she came back from Paris. Marinette closed her eyes and smiled, hugging the pillow. Then the phone rang loudly next to her.

Marinette grumbled as she picked up her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, eager to get back to relaxing. "Marinette! What's up?" Alya asked. Marinette smiled, immediately feeling guilty about being mad at the phone ringing.

"Hi Alya. I just got home from a meeting with Nino."

"Oh, about the fall line?" She questioned. "Mhm, we'll discuss it more at the board meeting tomorrow."

"Ugh! I HATE board meetings! Maybe I'll call off work tomorrow…" Alya murmured. Marinette giggled. "Can't do that Alya, all employees must be in attendance."

"Damn it!" Alya exclaimed. "It's okay Alya, maybe it'll take 4 hours instead of 5 this time." Marinette responded. "Not very helpful, Marinette. But anyways, I called you because I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee before work today?"

Marinette looked at her heels lying on the floor and she sighed. "Okay, I'll meet you at Starbucks in 20 minutes."

"Yay! See you soon!" Alya exclaimed before hanging up. Marinette put down the phone and she put her heels back on. Marinette stood up and looked in the mirror. She fixed her jacket and she put her hands on her sides. "I wonder what's Adrien doing right now…" Marinette murmured.

"Wait, what am I saying?! Adrien left, without a trace. He hasn't even called you ever since you left that stupid voice-mail. He's probably in the Hamptons with a swimsuit model right this instance!" Marinette scolded herself.

Marinette walked away and picked up her purse before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Adrien was standing in front of the Kwami building, tired and looking like a mess. He looked inside and saw Lila at the front desk, talking with Nino. Adrien put a determined look on his face and walked inside.

"And then tomorrow we have-" Nino cut himself off as he turned to see who walked in. Nino looked at him in confusion. "Adrien? Bro, what are you doing here?! I thought your dad had you on that visa crap!"

"It's a long, complicated story. But I need to find Marinette, is she here today?" Adrien rambled. "She hasn't clocked in yet, she doesn't get in until 1:00 pm." Adrien glanced at the clock and it read "12:00 pm."

Adrien looked back at Nino. "Can I hang here for a while then until she gets here? It's really important." Nino nodded. "Sure bro, you can hang in your old office."

"Thanks man." Adrien smiled before walking away. He then turned around. "Oh Nino? Do me a favor and don't tell Marinette I'm here if you see her." Nino tilted his head in confusion. "Uh sure, yeah man."

Adrien grinned and went over to the elevator. Lila looked at Nino. "Is he-?"

"Yes, he is." Nino responded.

* * *

Marinette ran into the Starbucks across the Kwami building and sat down across from Alya. She had saved them a booth and a cup of black coffee with 2 sugars was sitting in front of her. "Thank you." Marinette said to Alya, picking up her coffee.

Alya sipped her coffee (Mocha) and smiled. "I had a feeling you didn't want to wait to order."

"So, how's the company newspaper going?" Marinette said as she sipped her coffee. "Very well. Our recent clothing lines have been very successful lately."

"So I've heard." Alya patted her arm. "Cheer up Marinette, I'm 100% sure that your line will end up on the paper one day. You just had…a minor setback, that's all." Marinette frowned. "I never even had the opportunity until…you know."

"Speaking of…you know, have you ever heard from him since then?" Alya questioned. Marinette slowly shook her head. "No. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Aw Marinette. How about later tonight we go clubbing? Maybe you can find another hot, sexy CEO of a company." Marinette gave a look that said, "Really?"

Alya smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe too soon? How about a movie night instead?" Marinette frowned. "I don't know, Alya-"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Alya asked, giving her a puppy dog face. "Okay, okay! Just please stop doing that, you know I can't say no to that!" Marinette whined. Alya grinned evilly. "Haha."

* * *

Adrien stood inside his old office, still empty. He stood in the center and looked around. "This was…my home away from my apartment." He chuckled softly. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. He looked down at the street, people walking and talking on cell phones.

"Why did I never take the time to look out this window?" Adrien muttered. He looked and saw Marinette and Alya walking towards the Kwami building. They were chatting and laughing while holding food. Adrien smiled as he watched her laugh.

 _I guess I need to be ready, then._

* * *

Marinette and Alya got off the elevator and Marinette walked to her desk. "I'll see you later, Marinette!" Alya waved as she went into the next room. Marinette put her purse next to her computer and she got to work.

Nino walked up to him and Marinette smiled. "Hi Nino!"

"Hey Marinette. I need you to get some files for tomorrow. Could you go to the file room and get them?" Marinette nodded. "Sure."

Marinette got up and walked past the desks. She went inside a small room and looked through boxes. She found the files in a small box and she put the boxes back, leaving the room and shutting the door.

She walked back, holding the files. Marinette didn't notice a door opening and the files went flying everywhere. "Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed. She bent down to pick them up, but then her eyes widened and she slowly stood straight up.

"Hi Mari." A voice responded. "ADRIEN?!" Marinette shouted.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today. The last chapter is tomorrow! ~sobs~ No…I'm not emotionally ready! Anyways, TUNE IN TOMORROW TO SEE THE ENDING. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow! Bai!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Penguin: Hi chibis! This is it, the last chapter of HCTG. It pains me to even write this last chapter, but it also fills my heart to what happens, which you'll read…right now. :D Enjoy this last chapter, and I hope you love it just as much as I do._

 _But first some reviews! :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Patrickharris98: A sequel to Little Minou? We'll see! Maybe I can make that happen. And yes, they're very annoying._

 _Mastodonbrawler365: ~imitates Uncle Jesse~ Have mercy! It'd be really awkward if you don't get this reference… And I'm sorry! I love cliffhangers! I know I left a ton the last couple of times._

 _FictionGirl11: Random is my middle name._

 _Rose Tiger: Mhm!_

 _SJJSpice1: ~blinks and goes back to Chapter 17~ OOPS. I'll go and fix it right now I didn't even realize xDD Thank you for pointing that out. It should be fixed now._

 _Borrowedname: No, thank you for reading it._

 _BellaBeau91: I love you! I am too! And thank you!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Then send me to jail xD Aw, thank you! And you're amazing! I did! Did you?_

 _MeowMiraculous: Aw, I missed you guys too c: Thank you! Aw, thanks! No, thank you for reading it!_

 _Mayuralover: Thank you! I'm kind of excited too!_

 _And now…the last chapter of Here Comes the Groom._

* * *

"A-Adrien. What are you doing here? I-I thought you'd be in Paris by now!" Marinette stammered nervously. _How in the hell did he get here?! He's not supposed to be here! And why are you stammering?! Damn it Marinette, get it together!_

"Well, to sum it up, my dad removed my visa. So I can go wherever I want." Adrien responded. "And out of all places to go, you came here?"

"It was the first place I could think of. The only place I want to be." Adrien answered.

"Why did you come back?" Marinette questioned.

"Mari, I-"

"No, don't Mari me! You broke the deal that YOU made and you didn't even-"

"Not only do I need this company, I need you. Without you, my life is dull and boring. There's no excitement without you. And I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. You showed me how to live life. You comforted me and you help others-"

"Adrien-"

"I love you, Marinette!" Adrien yelled, cutting her off. All of the employees gaped at his confession and turned towards them, paying attention to them. Nino hurried over to the next room to grab Alya.

"W-what? B-but you-"

"I left because I didn't want you to marry me for the opportunity. I want you to marry me because you love me. Everything I said to you, I meant it."

"Every single word?" Marinette whispered quickly. "Every single word." Adrien repeated. Alya protested as Nino dragged her to the room and shushed her quietly, pointing to Adrien and Marinette. Alya gasped and started to record.

"So…" Marinette said. Adrien looked at her. "Another reason why I came back is because I heard your voicemail." Marinette's eyes widened and she clumped her hair in her fists. "Uh, hehe, there's a good explanation for that-"

"And I know you love me too. Even if you won't say it now, I know that deep inside you, you love me back. And that's all I need to do this."

"To do what-" Adrien pulled her in for a kiss and Marinette squeaked a little, then wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. She kissed him back with passion and tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

Alya pumped her fist in happiness and the rest of the employees started to call and cheer, even whistling. Adrien and Marinette broke the kiss and started to laugh. "I guess we gave them a show."

"Yeah, one I won't definitely forget." Adrien chuckled. Adrien kissed her again and Alya cheered, "I finally have my story!" Nino chuckled and looked at her. "You're a weird one, you know that right?"

Alya smirked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nino froze and blushed before fainting.

"Nino? Nino! Wake up!" Adrien looked at Nino. "Oh god." Adrien and Marinette hurried over to him quickly. "Nino? Nino!"

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry that it's short, but this was I had planned from the beginning. I hope you loved it, and I'll see you for the epilogue._


	21. Epilogue

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! Here's the epilogue for HCTG; the official end of Here Comes the Groom. It's been a pleasure to share this story with you, and over the course of these five months, it's been the best times of my day. I can't say if they'll be a continuation of this, because I don't know if I want to. But, you guys have been amazing and supportive throughout all of this time, and I can't thank you guys enough. I never expected this story to get so many reviews or views, or even favorites and followers. I honestly thought no one would read this story. But thank you. It's because of you guys that this story is so wonderful. So here it is, the epilogue. Fyi, this was planned forever ago, so I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected or wanted. And also, this part gets...inappropriate, involving sex talk. So if you don't like it or are too young, this is my warning._

 _But first the responses!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _UnicornSecrets: xD Thank you! And np .u._

 _Undertheskys: Yep! :D_

 _Marinette Dupain Cheng: I don't know yet. If I ever wanted to come back to this, I'd wait until I post more stories. I want to focus on other things now besides this story. Not that I don't love it xD_

 _Yoko89: Thank you!_

 _Mayuralover: I'm glad I wrote it._

 _Panteabooks: Aw, thank you._

* * *

"So…you guys are engaged? For real this time?" Nathanael questioned, tapping his pen against his notebook and looking at the two.

Adrien and Marinette were holding hands, Adrien rubbing his thumb on Marinette's knuckles. "Yes, and I'm never letting her go again." Nathanael stared at Marinette. "Is this true Marinette?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes, we love each other. For real this time." Her engagement was a small red ruby and it shined in the light. Nathanael stared at the happy couple and sighed. "There's only one way to prove if this is true. I'm quizzing you two."

Adrien and Marinette blinked. "What?"

* * *

"First question. What's Adrien favorite color?" Nathanael asked.

"Green." Marinette answered.

"What's his favorite thing to do in his free time?"

"He likes to bake with me and he also likes to play soccer."

"Another question, what's his fetish?"

Marinette wrinkled her nose. "What kind of question is that? And why do you need to know?!"

"Another question, do you miss us?"

"We never even dated-"

"Do you miss my charm?"

"NATHANAEL."

* * *

"Adrien, first question. What's Marinette favorite food?"

"Croissants." Adrien answered proudly.

"Do you know about Marinette's butterfly tattoo on her-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?!" Adrien yelled. "I've done my research. So tell me, does Chloe ever snore?"

"How am I supposed to know that?! YOU'RE the one who's married to that she-devil!" Nathanael tsked and wrote something down. "You lost 10 points for calling my wife a she-devil."

"Wha-? This is ridiculous! I-"

"When Marinette was a kid, what was the first place she traveled to and why?"

"Nathanael, do you really expect me to know-"

"YES."

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain, tell me how you met Adrien." Nathanael asked. "Well we met him when Marinette was visiting Paris. She tried to hide him from us, but we knew."

"Okay, and do you know your husband's sexual desires?" Nathanael questioned.

Sabine blinked at him. "What?"

"Mr. Dupain, can you tell me why the sky is blue?"

"What kind of questions are you asking?"

"Mrs. Cheng, do you know how the Oreo was invented?"

"No I do-"

"What's the name of my child that was born 2 months ago?"

"I don't know son but-"

"That's all I have for you today. Dismissed."

* * *

"So Alya, how do you feel about your best friend's engagement?" Nathanael asked.

"I feel happy for her! And that it's real this time! It made a great story for the newspaper, and the hits were amazing! It-"

"Tell me about Nino. Is he rough in bed? Is he gentle?"

"Nathanael, what the hell-?"

"I bet he's a bottom, isn't he?" Nathanael questioned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business-"

"Do you guys use sex toys? Do you use bondage at all? Any pet names? Safe words?"

"Nathanael, stop asking me these questions or I swear-"

"Does he have a big dick? I won't tell anyone I swear-"

Alya got up and flipped his table before storming out of the room. Nathanael blinked. "Well that was rude."

* * *

"Nino, how is it to be working with Adrien again?" Nathanael started.

"Oh dude, it's amazing! I love working with Adrien! He's a cool boss and he lets me get churros and-"

"Nino, when are you going to propose to Alya?"

"What? T-That's not anything to talk about, I-I mean I love her but-"

"Tell me, have you met her parents? Has she met yours? Is she pregnant? I heard she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Nino shouted before running out of the room. "ALYA, ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Nino shouted as he ran in the hall. "WHAT?! NO! Who told you that?!" Nathanael heard Alya scream in the hall. Nathanael chuckled. "I think that's enough for today."

* * *

 _1 year later…_

Adrien carried Marinette in his arms and kicked the door open, Marinette giggling. "Adrien! Don't make too much noise, there's people sleeping!" Marinette whispered.

"I want to spend as much time with my new wife as I can." Adrien stated. Marinette blushed slightly and Adrien lightly put her on the bed. "Marinette I love you so much." Adrien whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately. "I love you too." Marinette whispered on his mouth.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's it. The end. That's all folks. Our stats were...30,975 views, 136 followers, 200 favorites, and 203 reviews. I hope you enjoyed the end of the wonderful Here Comes the Groom. They will be more stories to come, so I hope I can exceed my potential with Miraculous: Mine to Take. And I don't know when I'm posting it because my glasses just recently broke, so if I type for too long, it hurts my eyes and I'm only on Chapter 5 or 6 and I want to get to Chapter 10 before I start posting it. I love you, and I say farewell to this story._


End file.
